Selling Our Soul
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: Cam and Zach haven't really had the easiest relationship. Their world is full of secrets and lies. Yet when someone meddles with their relationship it causes more destruction than it does hope. Cammie moved on and Zach did too, but what will happen when they meet once again? Will they figure out who caused them to break up, or will they just be Zach and Cammie. Zammie.
1. The Doorbell

**Cam and Zach haven't really had the easiest relationship. Their world is full of secrets and lies. Yet when someone meddles with their relationship it causes more destruction than it does hope. Cammie moved on and Zach did too, but what will happen when they meet once again? Will they figure out who caused them to break up, or will they just be Zach and Cammie. Zammie.**

 **Chapter 1 The Doorbell**

 **Cam POV**

'I don't understand' I cried wiping away my tears that fell softly down the side of my face

'It has to be done Cam' Zach whispered from the other side of the sofa, he reached his hand across to touch mine

'Don't' I hissed moving my hand away

'Come on Gallagher Girl' He groaned 'Don't be like this! Think of everything we've been through!'

'I am Zach! I'm thinking about how we've made it through _everything_ the world threw at us, and now you're ready to just give up'

'I'm sorry Gallagher Girl' Zach stood up and moved towards the door, he glanced back at me 'Don't try and find me. We're done. I'm done' And with that he walked out of the door without another word. I sat there in the dark for a little while allowing the realisation that me and Zach were completely and truly over. I waited for the tears to stream down my face more before I whispered into the darkness

'I'm pregnant'

 **Zach POV**

I left the room with my heart breaking. I just told the woman I loved that we can no longer be together and she cannot contact me in anyway, shape or form. I called the elevator willing my own tears not to fall. Once I was inside my phone rung. I ripped it out of my pocket seeing the BLOCKED caller ID. I accepted and growled down the phone.

'I've done it'

'Congrats Zachy! And don't worry, I'll keep my side of the deal'

'If I ever hear that you lay a finger on Cameron I will hunt you down'

'Don't worry Zachy, Cammie will be _just fine_. I'll be in contact later with further instructions'

The call ended. I slumped against the walls allowing my tears to fall. I've sold my soul to the devil to save Cameron

 **. 5 years and some months later .**

 **Cam POV**

Someone once said that everyday is not like the other. They were clearly a parent.

'Mommy' A bundle jumped on my bed 'Mommy get up, get up!' He squealed

'It's too early' I groaned rolling over, further into the covers. He sighed and I had to hold back a smile. Like father like son.

'Mommy please get up' He tugged on my arm. I peered out from under the covers to see him pouting out his bottom lip. I let out a light hearted laugh

'Okay, I'm up' I sat up as he jumped on the bed more.

'Can I have pancakes for breakfast?' He asked

'You want pancakes' I began to tickle him hearing his delighted squeals that always brightens my mood 'You want pancakes' I repeated

'Mommy!'

'Okay, okay' I stopped and gave him a kiss on his nose 'I'll make pancakes'

'YAYYYYY' He leapt off the bed and ran out of the room. I smiled. Out of everything I thought I wanted from life and everything that was thrown my way, _this is what I was meant to do_.

I was about to move off of my bed when my phone buzzed.

 _Hello_

 **Hey Cammie!**

 _Hey Bex, how are you?_

 **I'm good, are we still on for today?**

 _Today?_

 **Cam! It's Professor Buckingham's retirement party!**

 _That's today?_ I ran into the kitchen to check the calendar, and there it was, written in a red lip liner (because I couldn't find a pen)

 **Yes** Bex sighed **I know we both thought that the day she left would be the day she died, but** _ **Patricia**_ **decided enough is enough. You forgot didn't you?**

 _Yes_ I sighed getting the milk out of the fridge ready for pancakes

 **Don't worry, Grant and I are on our way over**

 _There'll be pancakes waiting._

 **Love you, bye!**

Bye!

The call ended and I stared at the phone for a while.

'Mommy' a cheery, cheeky voice called bounding into the kitchen 'I dressed myself' He beamed showing off how proud he was….wearing some pj bottoms and an inside out shirt.

'Sean Matthew Joseph Morgan, get your bum back into your room right now or there will be no pancakes' I placed my hand on my hips. Sean gasped and ran back to his room. Kids, they'll believe anything.

.

'THE DOORBELL' Sean exclaimed from the dining table as he finished off his 2nd pancake.

'Go get it then'

He ran out of the room and towards the front door. I followed behind him. Opening the door as he jumped on the spot.

'Hello' Bex called

'Auntie Bexy' Sean screamed, he then ran up to her and gave her a big hug

'How is my favourite little buddy?' She picked him up and carried him in 'Hey Cam' She gave me a big hug

'Squished' Sean grumbled as he was caught between us

'Where's Grant?' I asked

'Here' An out of breath voice called from the doorway, I glanced over Bex's shoulder to see Grant carrying several boxed wrapped in paper

'Are they for me?' Sean asked Bex

'Well' Bex rolled her eyes 'I don't know really. Maybe you can help me? Which little boy had a big birthday recently?'

'ME' Sean clapped

'Well then' Bex put him down 'I guess they're for you'

'YAY' Sean bounced off to open the presents

'You shouldn't have' I said to Bex. She shrugged

'He's adorable, I can't help it' She glanced back at Sean ripping open one of the presents 'I have to hand it to you Cam, I wasn't sure if you could do this'

'Why?' I asked heading to the kitchen to put the kettle on

'Because of what happened with-'

'Bex, I've moved on and he probably has to. He didn't want me to be involved in his life anymore and subsequently he's missed out on Sean's. It's not my fault'

'MOMMY!' Sean called 'AUNTIE BEXY AND UNCLE GRANT GOT ME A RACECAR!'

'Wow!' I said with as much enthusiasm as possible 'Why don't you show Uncle Grant all of your cars?'

'YEAH!' He jumped up again 'Come on Uncle Grant' Sean tugged on Grant's arm who chased after him

'Do you miss being a spy?' Bex asked

'Yes and no' I answered honestly 'There are times when I miss the adventure and the thrill; but when I look at Sean, I know where my place is'

'You're amazing with him. And I'm such an amazing aunt as well' She flicked her hair back

'You're his favourite aunt'

'Really?' Bex's eyes widened

'Yep. _Aunty Macey scares me and Aunty Lizzie talks very fast_ ' I said in a mock child voice

'HA!' Bex pointed her finger at me 'Children adore me. This just proves it'

'Whatever you say'

'When did Joe and your mom come round last?' She asked

'About 2 weeks ago. We all went to the park and had a picnic'

'That sounds so...normal'

'This life suits me' I sighed 'But I don't know what I'm going to do when he starts school'

'Well, the CIA always has an opening for you, you know that right?' Bex raised her eyebrow

'I might just accept'

 **Author's note: This is my tenth story written about the Gallagher Girl series by the amazing Ally Carter. Thank you xxx**


	2. I'm Hungry

**Cam POV**

'ARE WE THERE YET!' Sean cried

'Not yet' I said from the front seat

'BUT I'M HUNGRY!'

'Sean Matthew Joseph Morgan, do not scream in the car' I glared at him. He stuck out his bottom lip but didn't say anything.

'I never got why you made his last name Morgan' Bex said from the driver seat

'Well, technically Sean doesn't have a last name. I would call him Goode, but Zach's name isn't on the birth certificate. Also he's not in the any system yet'

'I still don't understand how he just vanished' Grant chimed in from the back seat

'Can we please not discuss this now?' I asked glancing back at Sean who was busy with his new toy car

'You never told us why you broke up' Bex pointed out

' _I don't know why_ ' I told her 'Zach said he couldn't do it anymore and that I shouldn't go looking for him' I turned and looked out of the window to stop the tears from forming or falling

'Sorry I brought it up' Grant patted my shoulder from behind

'It's okay' I smiled 'In hindsight, I've had the best 5 years that I could possibly have had'

'I think we all have' Bex said 'I mean we're both 26; both have our own house, debt free, you've got the cutest little angel in the whole world and I'm getting married to the biggest kid in the world!' We both began to laugh as Grant was busy making engine noises to entertain Sean.

Once we arrived at Gallagher, both Grant and Sean had had little naps in the back of the car. Grant had woken up but Sean was still fast asleep.

'I'll take your bags' Grant yawned

'Thank you' I whispered unstrapping Sean from his chair. I picked him up feeling his heavy breathing ticking my neck. The Gallagher Academy is vacant for the summer which makes it an ideal time for the party. The ground was still as I remembered it, my mother had done an amazing job with trying to build everything back to the way that it once was.

'It's good to be home' I whispered. We made our way into the school to see banners and streamers strung everywhere.

'Wow' Bex exclaimed

'Impressive right?' Abby said coming down the stairs

'It looks amazing!' Bex said 'Hello Abby'

'Hey Rebecca, hey squirt' Abby smiled, I waved back. 'Mini squirt asleep?'

'It was a long journey'

'He should be fine for the party later' I said smoothing down the back of his head

'If you want you can take him up to your room. Baxter, your's and Grant's is room 19 and Cam, your room is 20'

'Fab, thank you Abby'

'Anything for you squirt' She came and gave me a small hug 'Rachel is in her office and so is Joe. Go and see them, I'll watch mini squirt for a while'

'Thank you' I handed over Sean who was still sleeping soundly. Bex and Grant had already gone off to their room. I made my way through the corridors feeling as though I was in a time warp back towards my mother's office.

'Come in' She called before I even knocked

'Hey mom' I called when I came in, She was sitting behind her desk cleaning away the final bits of the end of term, Joe was lying on the sofa reading a book 'Hey Joe'

'Kiddo' My mom beamed as she made her way to give me a massive hug 'I'm so glad that you made it'

'Me too'

'Where's Sean?' Joe asked. I rolled my eyes

'You're more concerned about seeing your grandson than you are about your step-daughter? Really Joe, I am hurt'

'I love you too Cameron' Joe stood up from the sofa with a massive toothy grin on his face and gave me a big hug. 'But seriously, where is my grandson?'

'He's in our room asleep, Abby's watching him'

'He's going to be the center of attention tonight' Joe chuckled

'I'm actually nervous about tonight' I admitted

'Why?' Mom and Joe shared a look

'Because this is the first time that I'm seeing a lot of the girls I went to school with and not many people knew I had Sean or the fact that Zach left me'

'Since when has Cameron Ann Morgan been worried about what people think?' Joe raised his eyebrow

'Since I had a son Joe. He's my top priority over everything'

'Then you'll be absolutely fine tonight'

After a little catch up with mom and Joe, I made my way back to my room, as I neared room 20, I heard a lot of chatter. I opened the door.

'Well, isn't this a cute reunion?' I raised my eyebrows to see Liz, Jonas, Macey, Nick, Abby, Bex and Grant all crowded in my room and all watching Sean who had woken up and decided to entertain everyone

'MOMMY' Sean abandoned his performance and raced towards me leaping into my arms

'What have you been up to?' I asked him

'Auntie Auntie Abbie put on a show'

'A show!' I exclaimed 'Can I see?'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah' I put him down and he bounced off back into the center of the group doing a little dance. Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all...

 **Author's note: Ohhhh Cam shouldn't think too quickly, something _or someone_ might happen... Thank you everyone for the support on _An Inside Job_ , I know it was left on a bit of a mystery, but i will start writing part two soon so you won't have to wait _too_ long. Furthermore, thank you for the feedback on this first chapter because I've never properly written about a Zammie child so I hope it works out. See you tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thank you so much! Update everyday...I think...xxx**

 **Monica Mendez: AH! I've missed your reviews! Are you angry at Zach or the person that told him to go away? Sean adds a lot to this story...wait till Zach finds out... xxx**

 **Guest: I'm planning on uploading everyday so far xxx**

 **Smiles180: Thank you so much! xxx**

 **Kaitlin1198: This is my tenth story on Gallagher Girls so make sure you check them out! As well as my Heist Society story! xxx**


	3. Told You

**Cam POV**

The party was going to start in an hour. Once Sean had done several reprisals of his dance, everyone fluttered out of the room to get ready.

'I got you a dress' Macey said handing over an olive green bag to me

'Macey I can't accept this'

'You can and you will' She placed the bag on my bed 'And besides, this is the first time you're seeing everyone from school again so you might as well knock them dead' She winked, I chuckled

'You're a miracle worker McHenry'

'I will be once I do your hair and makeup' She reached for a strand of my hair 'I mean really Cam, when was the last time you did something with your hair'

'When Sean was 3' I grumbled

'We'll fix it' And so Macey went to work, unchameleonising the chameleon

After about 20 minutes of hair torture, 30 minutes of make up torture and 10 minutes of getting into the dress torture. I was ready. Macey stepped back from the mirror and examine me

'I think this is the best work I've ever done' She commented 'Are you ready?' I nodded nervously. Macey turned the mirror and I took a sharp intake of breath.

'Oh my' I commented. My hair was straightened and flowed softly down my back, my parting was sleeked and looked silky. My makeup was soft with a mixture of nudes yet was sexed up with black winged eyeliner. The dress that Macey selected was utter perfection. It was a one shoulder deep blue dress that complimented my eyes, it had a slit all the way up one leg and Macey had paired it with a pair of blue strappy heels.

'This is incredible, thank you Macey'

'Now don't get emotional on me now Cameron, you'll ruin your makeup' We both laughed and fanned our faces trying to stop tears from forming.

'MOMMY' Sean cam bursting into the room wearing a pair of navy chinos and a freshly pressed polo and some trainers. 'Mommy look at what Aunty Macey got me!' He began to turn to show off his outfit

'You look very handsome sweetie' I bend down to give him a hug

'Mommy, you look pretty' He giggled as he felt my hair

'Don't ruin my masterpiece' Macey snapped. Sean stared at her, his lip buldging as if he was going to cry

'Macey…' I warned

'This is why I'm the favourite Aunt' Bex sasheyed into the room wearing a red dress that sculpted to all her curves and muscles.

'Yeah right' Macey scoffed. She then bent down 'Sean, who's your favourite Auntie?' She asked sweetly. Sean looked at me, then looked at Macey and at Bex

'Auntie Bexy' He smiled. Macey stood up straight

'Told you' Bex said in a singsong manner.

'Okay everyone' I picked up Sean who laughed in delight 'I think it's time we go down for the party'

The grand hall had been transformed into an absolute ball, it reminded me of the formal that happened when the Blackthorne boys first came, the night I was Tiffany St James in a red dress and my bra kept falling down. Good times.

'Girls' Professor Buckingham came over to me, Bex and Macey 'It's so lovely to see all of you again' She gave us all a hug

'You too Professor Buckingham' I smiled

'Please, call me Patricia, I'm no longer a teacher' She let out a light hearted laugh 'Oh! My dear, hasn't he grown' She cooed at Sean who I had propped up on my side 'My he's so handsome just like-' She stopped herself and stood up straight 'It's so good to see you girls again' She gave us all one last hug before moving off to greet others

'That was awkward' Bex muttered

'Don't worry about it' I waved it away 'I'm going to get a lot of comments tonight, I just don't want Sean to get upset about it'

'Mommy' Sean tugged at my arm

'Yes?' I turned to him

'I wanna get down' He huffed

'Only if you behave yourself'

'I will!'

'Okay then, why don't you find Grandpa Joe?'

'GRANDPA JOE!' Sean called running off to find him

'You could do with a drink' Macey commented

'I'm on mom duty, I can't'

'Cam' Bex and Macey rolled their eyes 'You're _always_ on mom duty, just have a break for once!'

'Okay' I sighed, actually feeling a bit glad to let my hair down and socialise for a while.

Once we got our drinks...and then several more, I scanned the room to see Joe chasing after Sean around one of the statues, both laughing their heads off.

'Well, well, well' I turned to the voice and saw Tina Walters coming towards us 'Cameron Morgan, it's such a pleasure to see you again'

'Hello Tina' I gave her a curt hug

'Where have you been recently?' She asked 'I haven't heard word about you since you graduated Georgetown'

'I've been busy' I said truthfully

'Ohhh any secret missions?'

'Not recently' Still the truth

'What about Zach? Is he here today?' She scanned the area as if searching for him

'Give it up Tina' Bex snapped 'You know about Zach going, don't act dumb'

'It's okay Bex' I patted her arm, Suddenly there was a loud childish laugh that echoed around the room. Everyone glanced to see Joe swinging Sean round and round

'I didn't know that Joe had a kid' Tina took a sip of her drink

'He doesn't. I do' I took a sip of my drink as I watched Tina almost spit her's out

'You have a son?'

'Don't be surprised Tina' Macey joined in 'Not everyone's lives run at a snail's pace like yours has' And with that Tina turned on her heels and left, going over to her old group of friends and immediately gossiping.

'She's still as stuck up as ever' Macey commented

'Oh My God' Bex said, I turned to see what she was looking at and I almost dropped my glass. Someone had walked into the room and appeared to have sucked all the life out of the party, because in walked Zachary Goode.

 **Author's note: Guess who's back, back again, Zach is back, back again. How do you think Cam will react? Sean to me is just so cute, am I making him too childish? Let me know what you think! See you tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Zach's back! xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you so much xxx**

 **Smiles180: Zach has some secrets that he's keeping from Cam as well... xxx**

 **Monica Mendez: When Zach broke up with Cam, he broke contact with everyone. How does everyone feel about that? Bex surely won't hold back with her opinion. Thank you so much xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you xxx**

 **GallagherDescendantsFan15: Thank you so much! xxx**


	4. Bad Word

**Cam POV**

'I can't believe it' I felt the tears forming. The music had continued to play and everyone was going about their own business. Only a few people noticed the arrival of the new guest. 'Take Sean somewhere safe' I begged. Macey nodded and moved off to collect Sean who Joe was still playing with. I kept staring at Zach who was scanning the room, he must have sensed that someone was staring at him because he looked over at me. His eyes widened and I noticed he glanced at my appearance. I felt exposed. Macey had reached Joe and Sean and had told him about Zach. Immediately Joe stormed over to him followed suit by Grant, Nick and Abby.

'Are you okay Kiddo?' My mom asked coming out of nowhere. I shook my head. No I was not okay, and if Zach's back, I don't think I ever will be.

 **Joe POV**

'Higher!' Sean laughed as I threw him in the air. 'Higher, higher'

'Joe' Macey raced over to us, worry in her voice

'Everything okay?' I asked putting Sean down

'Zach's here' She pointed to the door

'What?' I hissed

'Grandpa! Again, again!' Sean jumped up and down

'Not now buddy, you're going to play with Auntie Macey' I turned to Grant and Nick who were close by and watching Zach 'follow me' The nodded and we all raced across to where Zach stood.

'This is unbe-fucking-lievable!' Abby snapped joining us. 'Rachel's gone to get Cam and Sean out of here'

'That's the best thing to do now' I could see that Zach had come dressed for the occasion wearing a tux, I followed his gaze to see he was staring straight at Cam.

'What are you doing here Zach?' I asked. He snapped his gaze away from Cam and smirked at me

'Joe! It's so good to see you! Hey boys, Abby' He nodded at them

'You shouldn't be here' Grant said

'I've come back' He said defensively

'You shouldn't have' Abby snapped 'Cam has finally got her life sorted after you fucked it up, so please, for her sake don't do it again'

'I had to leave okay? I was being blackmailed'

'Likely story' Nick added

'I'm telling the truth! Some blocked number said that if I didn't do what they say, Cam would get hurt. They wanted me to break up with her to protect her, so I did. And I've regretted it everyday since'

'Zach' I stepped forward 'I am not speaking as a teacher or her step-father, I'm speaking as a friend. Leave quietly'

Zach look away from me and glanced back at Cam

'I want to talk to her' Pleading in his voice

'I don't think that's smart' Abby said

'I want to explain why I left' He pleaded. I thought for a moment.

'Go out into the corridor, it'll be quieter there' I said defeated.

'Thank you Joe' Zach patted my arm and then left. I turned to see where Cam was and she was staring at where Zach disappeared from.

 **Cam POV**

'I need to talk to him'

'You don't' Bex cut me off

'I need closure Bex, I need to know why he ended it' I began to move off.

'Cam' Bex grabbed my arm pulling me back 'You might not like the answer you get'

'At least it'll be an answer' I said defiantly, Bex reluctantly let go of my wrist and I slithered in between the crowd towards the exit where Joe was standing. 'Where is he?' I asked

'Don't do this to yourself Cameron' Joe pleaded

'I'm not doing it _to myself_ , I'm doing it _for myself_ ' Once Joe had taken in what I said, he stepped out of the way allowing me to leave the room. Sitting at the bottom of the grand staircase, lit by moonlight streaming through the windows, was Zach. Once I came into his field of vision, he stood up, placing his hands deep in his pockets.

'Hey' He began

'Why are you here?' I snapped, not wanting any small talk

'I came to see you'

'That's rich considering what you said last time we met' I scoffed

'Look' He took a step towards me 'I'm sorry for what happened, but I had a reason'

'And what reason would that be?' I asked. Before Zach could respond he got a text, he checked his phone and then gripped it tightly. 'What's wrong?' I found myself asking

'It's nothing' He shoved his phone into his pocket.

'So why did you leave me?' I asked

'I...I can't say'

'Can't or won't'

'I can't Cam' He took a step forward again, I stepped back

'Don't'

'Cam please, if I could tell you then I would but I _can't_ '

'You're full of lies Zach' I shook my head 'It's best if you just go' I turned to walk away, I was a few feet from the door when he said those three little words

'I love you'

Immediately the tears that I felt began to form, anger built up inside me.

'You _love_ me?' I laughed 'Really Zach, after you left me heartbroken and alone, you still love me?'

'I never stopped'

'Well I have' I admitted 'There is someone I love more than you, and I would not trade these last 5 years with them for anything' I saw the hurt register on his face

'If you feel that way then I'll-'

Okay, so bare in mind that in the next room is a group of the smartest people in the whole world, the best trained spies that ever lived, yet none of them could control a little kid from leaving.

'MOMMY' Sean bounced into the corridor. I spun around immediately and opened my arms to him. Sean leapt into them and I lifted him into the air 'Mommy, Auntie Bexy said a bad word!' He covered his mouth in horror

'Oh dear! I'll tell her off tomorrow, but right now, it's time for bed'

'I don't want to go' He huffed sticking out his bottom lip

'You should listen to your mother' Zach said from behind. Sean stared at him and I could see the surprise on Zach's face. His green eyes staring into identical green eyes. Zach took a half step back 'Cam-'

'Goodnight Zach' I said quickly cutting him off 'I have my son to think about' I turned to Sean 'Come on buddy, time for bed'

 **Author's note: Thank you so much for the feedback about my writing of Sean, it's hard to judge considering how I write the other characters. Thank you! So Zach now knows about Sean...Yet he still loves Cam, will she accept him back into her life, or will her protection of Sean really be to protect her heart... Find out Zach's POV of these events tomorrow xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Cam was surprisingly calm, she dealt with the situation quite well, especially when Sean entered. The text stopped Zach from telling Cam the truth...is the blackmailer back? xxx**

 **GallagherDescendants15: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Cam and Zach will be thrown into a situation that none of them would have wanted...You'll find out soon ;D xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: How is Sean going to react to Zach? xxx**

 **GryffindorQueen101: Bless ya! Check out my other stories if you like this one! Zach is back and knows about Sean...xxx**

 **Monica Mendez: Thank you! I've found it hard to write with a child voice because of depth that I go into with the other characters, but I'm glad that everyone is giving me positive feedback about him! I think Zach is going to get the wrath from a lot of people and not just Bex, I feel like Bex would be the most protective over Cam and Sean out of all of their friends. xxx**


	5. She Gave Up

**Zach POV**

I left the room as Joe has instructed me to do. I decided that instead of moving to a secluded part of the school, where Cam and I could really talk, I decided to stay in the hallway, placing myself on the bottom of the grand staircase. The moonlight streaming through the large windows creating kalidescopes of splintered light. I took a deep breath thinking about everything I wanted to say to Cam, _needed_ to say to her. I'm sorry.

A flicker of a figure came into my vision and I stood up. Cam looked more beautiful than I remembered her to be. Her hair was long and shiny, her figure was still stunning and she seemed to have a different energy about her.

'Hey'

'Why are you here?' She snapped

'I came to see you'

'That's rich considering what you said last time we met'

'Look' I took a step forward 'I'm sorry for what happened, but I had a reason'

'And what reason would that be?' Before I could respond I got a text. I extracted it from my pocket. Blocked number; _I told you to stay away, you disobeyed me, now you will pay xo_

'What's wrong?' She asked

'It's nothing' I huffed

'So why did you leave me?'

'I...I can't say'

'Can't or won't'

'I can't Cam' I took a confident step forward but all Cam did was back away

'Don't' she whispered

'Cam please, if I could tell you then I would but I _can't_ '

'You're full of lies Zach. It's best if you just go' Cam began to walk away and I knew there was one thing I could say that might stop her.

'I love you'

'You _love_ me?' She laughed 'Really Zach, after you left me heartbroken and alone, you still love me?'

'I never stopped'

'Well I have' She said simply, I could feel my heart breaking a little more 'There is someone I love more than you, and I would not trade these last 5 years with them for anything' Was I hurt? Yes. Cam had found someone better than me, I can't blame her, I did leave her broken.

'If you feel that way then I'll-'

'MOMMY'

I saw a little boy run out of the room and straight towards Cam. She immediately picked him up, her full focus now on him. Cam's a mom! Wow. I can't tell how old the boy is but he's clearly an extremely lucky kid to have a parent as amazing as Cam.

'Mommy, Auntie Bexy said a bad word!' He covered his mouth in horror

'Oh dear! I'll tell her off tomorrow, but right now, it's time for bed'

'I don't want to go' He huffed sticking out his bottom lip

'You should listen to your mother' I said trying to be civil, to let Cam know that I won't stand in her way anymore if she is truly happy. And I was ready to leave there and then, but the kid looked at me with his cute face and I felt like I was looking in a mirror. Green eyes with a slight mischievous glint in them and a little smirk already tugging on his lips. My son.

'Cam-'

'Goodnight Zach' She said quickly beginning to move off up the stair behind me 'I have my son to think about. Come on buddy, time for bed'

I watched as Cam quickly swooped out of the vicinity towards the bedrooms upstairs. I was stuck staring at where she was.

'He's an incredibly boy' Joe said coming out of the ballroom

'I have a son' I asked rhetorically

'Indeed' Joe sighed and too looked up the stairs to where Cam would have gone 'She's sacrificed almost everything she worked for to look after him'

'She's not an agent?' I asked surprised

'No' Joe shook his head 'Cam decided that she wanted to raise him away from the risk and the danger. Being a mother suites her'

'I can see' My phone buzzed again. Blocked Number; _How sweet, a little family reunion! It'll be a shame if something were to happen… xo_

After I read the text there was a loud scream coming from upstairs. Cam. Joe and I didn't hesitate as we flew up the stairs taking them two at a time.

'CAM' Joe shouted as we legged it down the corridor.

'CAM' I shouted

'Joe!' Cam called running down the corridor holding Sean tightly.

'Are you hurt?' He asked

'No' She shook her head, the tears falling. Sean was also crying 'Someone's...someone's been in my room' Joe engulfed the both of them in a hug. Whilst I went on ahead into the only open door in the corridor. The light switch was already on and cast a ghastly shadow over the room; the furniture was toppled over, the clothes thrown around the room and a toy dog suspended in the air as if it was hung, around the white dog's neck was something red that had dripped down forming a pool at the bottom of it. Blood.

'Oh my' Bex gasped coming up behind me 'This is barbaric! Why would anyone be after Cam, everything was over'

'It's not Cam' I said, Bex looked at me 'It's me'

'You?' She hissed 'Why would someone be after _you_?'

'I can't explain Bex, at least not now' I glanced around the room 'I need to check on my son' Bex grabbed my hand, gripping it

'You have no right to walk into his life this easily Zach' She warned

'He's my son'

'And I'm his Aunt. And I'm telling you to stay back'

'I'm needed here'

'No you aren't! You haven't been needed for the last 5 years! Cam's done everything with our support! And for a while at the beginning, she hired so many people to find you but she gave up and she moved on. Sean is her life, don't pull her back into the past'

'I want to be part of his future! _He's my son_ '

'He's a Morgan. Your name isn't on the birth certificate'

I ran my hand through my hair

'Why didn't she put Goode?'

'Like I said Zach, she gave up'

 **Author's note: OHHHHHHHH So someone is after Zach and has given him a warning...is Cam and Sean safe around Zach? Will he stay away? I love how he used the _he's my son_ reason and Bex just shut him down. Auntie Bexy for the win! Update again tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: That would be hilarious! I bet Cam will slap his first and then Sean will just copy mommy. xxx**

 **Smiles180: You are correct! Zach got a text right before he was going to tell Cam the truth and then he decided not to. Cam is so focused and calm with Sean...but how would she react when her family is being attacked? xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: YOU'RE BACK! I HAVE MISSED YOU AND I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU REVIEW! I thought that you changed your review name or that you just stopped reading. Thank you so much! I've also written another story that is different: _An Inside Job_ , make sure you check out this murder mystery! Your feelings about Zach is what I wanted, have they changed after this chapter? That's what I wanted! I wanted Zach to think that Cam had someone better than him (Which Sean is!). Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you're back :D xxx**


	6. Like What You See

**Cam POV**

'Cam you need to eat something' My mom placed a grilled cheese sandwich on the coffee table in her office

'I'm not hungry' I mumbled wrapping the blanket further around me

'Squirt, you need to eat' Abby said from the window 'You need to sleep as well'

'How can I?' I snapped 'I've always felt safe here and someone _broke in_. No one breaks in at Gallagher'

'We don't know what happened Kiddo, but Sean's going to need you and you need to be at your best. Eat' She pushed the plate towards me. I glanced across the sofa to see Sean sleeping soundly.

'Who could have done this?' I asked

'We don't know' My mom sighed. 'But we'll find them'

There was a knock at the door. We all glanced up to see Zach standing awkwardly at the door.

'Sorry to disturb, but I need to have a word with Cam' He looked at me sheepishly. I glanced at Sean. His chest rising and falling slowly.

'I'll look after him kiddo' My mom smiled as if reading my thoughts. I nodded getting up and following Zach out of the room. We walked in silence for a while, which I'm surprised about because my heart was racing. I was so distracted with the shock of seeing him before that I hadn't really looked at him. And let me tell you; HE GOT BETTER! His hair was a slightly sandy blond colour and was styled in an effortless quiff. He was cleanly shaved and smelt amazing.

'Like what you see Gallagher Girl?' He smirked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I rolled my eyes.

'Really Zach? You can't have a single appropriate comment?' I huffed

'Cam' Zach stopped in my path, his hand automatically resting on my arm, it felt warm 'I'm sorry, but I find humour decreases the tension'

'Why are you back?' I asked.

'I can't tell you'

'Why not?'

'I just can't Cam' He snapped. His words echoed a little in the abandoned corridor.

'It's me Zach' I said softly 'At one point we could tell each other anything' Zach sighed, his grip loosened and he let go. The space where his hand was now feels cold.

'Cam I-' There was a loud thud from behind us. Instantly Zach grabbed my hand and began to run through the corridor. It was dark but we still knew our way around. We kept on running and I could hear footsteps coming behind us. Quickly Zach pulled me into a small alcove, the hand that wasn't holding mine held my head so I wouldn't hit the wall. The alcove was small so Zach's body was pressed tightly against mine. Our rapid breathing meant our chests kept connecting. We listened carefully for the footsteps to disappear. They seemed to have lingered outside where we were hiding for a moment or two, then they disappeared. Then I felt something vibrate against me.

'Are you happy to see me?' I teased raising an eyebrow. Zach gave a low chuckle

'Now who's making jokes?' He smirked. He reached into his pocket and extracted the phone.

 _You can't hide forever xo_ the text read.

'What's going on Zach?' I whispered

'Can we talk somewhere private?' He asked. I nodded and once we were sure the corridor was clear, we made our way to the tapestry. My favourite secret passageway 'I thought they got rid of the passageways?'

'Mom wanted a few, cause you know, home sweet home' I slipped into the passageway followed closely by Zach. We walked for a little while until we got to a small secluded room with a sofa that can fold out into a bed which mom kept here in case I needed it.

'Okay spill' I folded my arms across my chest

'Someone is blackmailing me, that's why I left'

'Is that all?' I asked

'Look Cam, I had to leave to protect you. The day before I left, I got a text saying that if I didn't do what they said, then you would get hurt. I didn't believe them at first but I got send an email, it was a live video feed of you out with Bex, and it was from a sniper's position' He moved over to the sofa and slumped down, I moved and perched on the edge. 'I knew I had to do what they wanted no matter what. They told me to break up with you and I did' He grabbed my hand and stroked it tenderly 'If I'd have known about you being pregnant I would have done something different'

'I was going to tell you. The day you left, you walked out the door before I told you'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'I was scared you wouldn't have changed your mind' I gave a nervous laugh but felt the tears coming up. Zach removed his hand

'I fucked it up, haven't I?' he asked rhetorically.

'So why are you back now?'

'I haven't had any texts in about 6 months. Usually they were regular but because of the silence, I thought it was safe to come back'

'Why Gallagher?'

'Like you said, home sweet home' He smirked at me. Curse the smirk!

'I can't do this' I announced speeding towards the door.

'Cam wait' Zach grabbed my hand and spin me around. He noticed the tears falling down my face and wiped them away with his thumb. His hand then rested on my cheek. His eyes searched my face carefully lingering a little longer than normal on my eyes and my lips. 'Fuck it' He muttered to himself, then the next thing I knew was Zach kissing me. The hand that had grabbed my arm latched itself onto my waist. My arms left my side and wound around his neck pulling him closer and closer. We backed up slightly until my back hit the wall. I let out a little moan. Everything began to become more heated as we both got re-familiar with each other's bodies. His hand cupping my leg through the slit in my dress. I tugged on his hair causing him to give a low growl. We were lost in our own little world. Things were beginning to gravitate towards a certain point but there was a feeling in the back of my head that made me stop.

'I'm sorry' I said as we broke away, catching our breath 'I can't do this to Sean right now'

'Everyone says you're a wonderful mother'

'I realise that this is what I was meant to do. I love looking after him and can't imagine not being a mother at all now'

'Bex said he's a Morgan'

'Yeah' I said sheepishly 'I don't know what was going on with you, so I didn't put your name down'

'You don't have to' Zach fixed his shirt which I may have unbuttoned...all the way...whoops. 'I just want to be a part of his life in some way. But I won't step on your toes' He added quickly 'I'll do whatever you want me to do but I want to know him'

'I just need time Zach' I admitted 'I need to get used to you being back. And if someone's trying to kill you or me, I need there to be distance. I'm not putting Sean at risk'

'I understand' He looked down at the floor. I stepped forward and cupped his face, giving him a peck on the cheek

'Goodnight Blackthorne Boy' I smiled before leaving the room

'Goodnight Gallagher Girl'

 **Author's note: Zammie moment! And Cam finally knows the truth, but who was following them in the corridor? And who sent the text? Find out more tomorrow. Also I have a new story _Twisted Fate_ which is a part 3 to a series I've done. Check out _Twisted Time, Twisted Reality_ and the new story _Twisted Fate_ xxx**

 **Smiles180: I love how Cam (although distracted by Zach) is still focused on Sean and making him her priority. xxx**

 **Monica Mendez: Thank you so much! Bex had completely taken on the role as favourite auntie and because her and Cam are best friends, Bex is super protective over Cam as well. xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I completely understand why you've taken a break, but don't worry, my stories aren't going anywhere! It's not her being accused as a murder per say but she thinks it's her duty to find the killer...and we know from past experiences how Cam will do _anything_ to get the truth...it's definitely one of my darker stories so I understand if you want a lot of positive Cam in your life. Zach never knew that Cam was pregnant, she was going to tell him but he slammed the door and walked out before she could. Zach knows he shouldn't mess with Cam's feelings but in his 'Fuck it' moment, he gave into temptation :D. I'm so happy you're back, I've legit missed your reviews and just having conversations with you! Best wishes xxx**


	7. 2007

**Cam POV**

After I emerged from the tunnel and dusted myself off, I made my way back to my mom's office. The room was dimmed, lit by a few lamps. Joe was sitting on the sofa reading a book.

'Where is everyone?' I asked

'They've gone to bed' He closed his book 'We're taking it in turns to watch Sean whilst you were...occupied'

'He really is back' I slumped onto one of the plush armchairs.

'It seems that you two have worked out your issues' He raised his eyebrow

'Someone is blackmailing him. If he didn't do what they said then I would have got hurt'

'He mentioned that when I spoke to him. What I don't understand is for 5 years? He didn't contact anyone Cameron, don't you think that's suspicious'

'Clearly someone wanted to keep him away Joe. And they've obviously found him tonight'

'We're reviewed all the cameras and they went down then Zach arrived'

'He didn't do this, he didn't know about Sean'

'But someone did Cameron. Somebody _hung_ his favourite stuffed toy. Who knows about him?'

'The family obviously, Bex, Grant, Macey, Nick, Preston, Jonas, Liz, the facalty, Townsend and whoever was at the party tonight'

'Tina Walters?'

'She wouldn't do something like that. It's not her style'

'But she did have a crush on Zach in school...perhaps it became an obsession…'

'Why would Tina want to blackmail Zach?'

'To keep him away from you. If she couldn't have him, neither should you'

'I don't know' I rubbed my forehead

'I think it's best if you stay here for a while, until we can resolve the issue' Joe got up and gave me a hug.

'Thank you Joe. You've always been good to me'

'Always Cam. Always'

 **Zach POV**

The next morning I woke up where I was last night, I didn't leave the room after Cam had left and I must have fallen asleep on the small sofa. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room.

'Jez!' I exclaimed as my eyes locked on Bex who sat on a turned over box in the corner

'Morning sleepy head'

'How long have you been here?' I asked, she shrugged

'Lost count. Now, tell me about this' She waved my phone at me

'I've been getting texts, orders more like, keeping me away'

'So why come back?'

'They stopped, or at least I thought they did' I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration 'They started again last night'

'It must be someone at the party judging by what they said' Bex scanned though the texts 'Only a few people actually knew about Sean'

'Who?' I asked

'Rachel, Joe, Abby, Me, Grant, Macey, Nick, Preston, Liz, Jonas and Townsend'

'My father knew?' I asked surprised

'He was a big help to Cam when you left. He helped her relocate and painted the nursery for her. I guess he felt bad about you going and that he missed out on your life'

'I'm glad that he met Sean. I only wish I could' I muttered

'Stop sulking' Bex huffed 'The reason I came down here is because we're all having breakfast and Cam invited you to join us'

'Really?'

'Yes' She threw me a pile of clothes 'Nick and Grant found these, they should fit you'

'Thank you Bex'

'Don't worry' She moved towards the door but stopped, looked at me over her shoulder 'Oh and if you hurt Sean or Cam, I will kill you' She smiled and then disappeared.

.

I arrived in the grand hall to see a table laid out. The chefs had clearly worked their magic once again and there were pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, fruit and much more laid out. I scanned the table and noticed there was a space left next to Grant and opposite Cam and Sean.

'Hey' I said to everyone

'Hey' Grant muttered back whilst stuffing his mouth with food.

'Hi' Cam smiled taking a sip of her juice.

'Mommy' Sean tapped her on her arm

'Yes baby?'

'Who is he?' Sean tried to whisper but failed, he also (not so subtly) pointed at me

'I'm Zach' I said quickly, Cam gave a small inaudible sigh of relief 'I went to school with your mommy'

'Mommy went to a _girl_ school' He giggled

'Your mom beat me up a few times' I smirked. Sean's eyes widened

'Mommy only hurts bad guys' He huffed

'Zach isn't bad, Sean' Cam interrupted 'An asshole sometimes but not bad' She muttered taking another sip

'Mommy!' Sean said in horror 'You said a bad word! I'm telling Grandpa Joe!' Sean then turned to face the head of the table 'GRANDPA JOE' he shouted across the table 'MOMMY SAID A BAD WORD'

'Cameron, you must not say bad words' Joe answered automatically without looking up from his plate. Sean grinned at Cam triumphantly. Cam then stuck her tongue out at him. He giggled before sticking his out to her.

'What are your plans for today?' I asked

'Finding whoever sent you those texts' Cam answered straight away

'Cam-'

'Just go with it' Grant nudged me 'The sooner we find them, the sooner you get to know your son'

'Where do we start?' I asked Cam

'Handing over your phone' Bex said dryly, she held out her hand impatiently. I handed it over and Bex gave it to Liz.

'What's your password?'

'2007' I answered automatically. Cam momentarily froze

'What significance is that?' Liz asked

'2007, the year I met Cam' I glanced at her and she had gone slightly red.

'Grandpa Joe?' Sean asked

'Yeah buddy?'

'Why is there a red dot on your forehead?'

 **Author's note: 2007 the year that Ally Carter blessed us all with _Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy_ where we had the first Zammie moment. I thought it was a cute idea. So, why _is_ there a red dot on Joe's forehead? Find out who survives tomorrow...xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I knew you would appreciate the fluff :) xxx**

 **Smiles180: I love how Zach and Cammie get distracted by each other. I love Sean in this chapter, how he can't whisper or how he shouts down the table. I just love him! xxx**

 **GallagherDescendantsFan15: All Cam ever wanted was Zach, even in the books she wanted to be close to him, but now that Sean's in her life, part of me feels like she's caught between the two of them...will she have to pick? xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Fair enough, although I do have to warn you that Cammie does have moments of happiness and then moments of sadness coming up (though not _too_ sad). A cute Zammie fluff story (which I am freaking obsessed with) is _Dirty Laundry,_ I get so happy when it's updated! Another Zack moment here, 2007...awwww...Sean has begun to get curious about Zach and he will ask more questions... _Is Zach your boyfriend?_ Find out Cam's reaction in a few chapters time :D. Same! I missed you! xxx**

 **LJ: YOU'RE BACK OMFG YOU'RE BACK! No worries, it just means you have lots to catch up on! If you have any questions I'll answer them! I think you've missed the end of a few stories and then _An Inside Job_ and then this story...I think that's all... Sean is inspired by a family friend who is SO CUTE and so observant. He literally has no filter and that's how I see Sean, but I don't want Sean to be babied too much xxx**


	8. Off The Grid

**Cam POV**

'Why is there a red dot on your forehead?' Sean asked innocently. Suddenly the whole table was a battle field. Everyone leapt away and covered. That _red dot_ that Sean saw was a sniper spot. I grabbed Sean and clutched him tight as I rolled away from the table as the gunfire began to hail. He began to cry but I knew I had to keep running, finding somewhere safe to go. I stopped in a secluded corridor with no windows. I pulled Sean away to examine him, his fingernails digging into me as he kept crying.

'It's okay, it's okay' I soothed. I sat down on the floor clutching him close to my chest.

'Cam?' Zach came down the corridor 'Are you hurt? Is Sean okay?'

'He's scared, Zach. And so am I' I felt the fears settle in and the tears fall. 'Where is everyone else? Did they make it?'

'I don't know' Zach slumped down next to me on the wall 'All I could think about was making sure you and Sean were safe' I nodded and then rested my head on his shoulder

'This isn't a coincidence Zach' I whispered while soothing Sean. I glanced up at him 'I have to stay away from you'

'Cam-'

'Someone tried to kill Joe! Nothing like this has happened in a long, long time...and you show up-'

'Don't talk like that'

'Zach look' I hissed, still holding Sean's trembling figure 'This is not the life I want for him. I took him away from here for a reason'

'Cammie!' Rachel turned the corner

'Mom' I stood up and ran towards her, still holding Sean

'Sweetie are you okay' She engulphed us both in a hug

'What happened? Is Joe okay?'

'Joe's fine thank goodness. Grant and the boys are checking the perimeter now. So far nothing'

'Mom, I have to leave' I whispered. Rachel gave a weak smile and soothed my hair

'I know kiddo. You know how to get out, so I'll leave that to you'

'Thank you, I'll be in contact as soon as we're safe' My mom pulled me into one last hug

'Be careful Cam' She whispered. Once we were apart I made my way back up to our room where Macey, Liz and Bex were already packing mine and Sean's bags. They paused when they saw me.

'Thank you' I said quickly. They all pulled me into a hug, Sean seemed to have calmed down and was most likely going to sleep.

'We're coming with you' Bex reassured

'You don't have to'

'But we are, because we're family. And family stick together'

'A car will be here soon' Macey said checking her phone

'The boys are coming with us' Liz said checking hers

'I can't ask you to dump your lives for me again, I can do this on my own'

'No you aren't' I turned to see Zach standing in the doorway 'I've walked away from you once Cam, I'm not walking away from you again'

'But you're the bloody problem!' Bex screamed 'If you didn't show up, no one would have tried to put a bullet through our heads'

'Enough Bex' I hissed. I looked down at Sean's sleeping figure, my shirt was now wet with his tears. I bit my lip and glanced around the room.

'Off the grid?' I said to Macey knowingly. Macey gave me a questionable look before nodding

'We should be able to use it'

'Don't say where. We don't know who could be listening' Zach said quickly. I glanced at him quickly.

' _We_?' Bex snapped

'Stop' I glared at her. ' _We_ are doing this. All 8 of us are better than two or one alone. We all have skills that will help us all. I know you don't like this agreement Bex, but for now it's the safest option'

'I agree with Cam. There's strength in numbers' Liz added packing her computer.

'We have to go now though' Macey tapped her foot

'Fine' Bex said begrudgingly

So it was settled. We made our way through the school and through secret passageways until we got to a road near Roseville. Walking through the streets again were strange. But yet again, my life got ever stranger.

'Cam?' The voice called. I stopped and turned around.

'Hey Josh' I smiled

'I didn't expect to see you here' He smiled

'There was a party at the school, I came back. How's the pharmacy?'

'Better than having college debt' He scratched the back of his head and smiled. The others were in the car that Macey called, they were waiting for me. Josh could see that, but for some reason I didn't want to leave just yet. Josh's eyes finally left mine and he looked at Sean who was sound asleep on my shoulder.

'Who's this little guy?' He cooed stroking Sean's cheek

'My son' I said simply, smiling at the little joy

'He has your nose' He pointed out

'He also has my stubbornness' I smiled. Suddenly a horn honked and I glanced back to see Macey and Bex staring at me. 'I better go'

'Take care of yourself Cam'

'Yeah you too' I mumbled walking away. Grant held the door open for me and I slid in. The car was warm and cozy.

'Ready?' Bex said. I nodded. And we were off.

 **Author's note: Don't worry, I haven't killed of Joe. I could never do that...yet...So lots of surprises today, Joe was shot at, everyone is ready to leave, Josh was being nice. Now, a lot is going to happen soon, lots of drama and promises of fluff. See you again tomorrow xxx**

 **Smiles180: spiner shot. I feel like Zach has matured a lot especially thinking about Cam's feelings towards Sean take priority over her feelings for him xxx**

 **LuckyMe22: Thank you so much! Make sure you check out my other stories if you love this story so much xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Don't worry, Solomon isn't dead. I think that Cam knows that Zach didn't want to hurt her, but it doesn't stop her from _feeling_ hurt. xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: hahahaha Imagine your spanish teacher just walking in on this situation hahaha. xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: FOREPLAY IS MY BAE! I FUCKING LOVE THAT STORY! And She gave me a shout out in the last chapter so I was very emotional about that. Both Foreplay and Dirty Laundry have me on tender hooks and when Zammie kissed in both I got so happy! I can't wait to see what both of those stories do next! I really don't know what Cam and Zach will do with telling Sean (I haven't even written that part yet!). Grandpa Joe is all fine. Thank you so much as always xxx**


	9. None Of Us Do

**Cam POV**

We must have been on the road for at least 32 hours. We had to take a few break so that we could eat and use the toilets. Sean is usually a nightmare for long journeys but with his uncles and aunts keeping him occupied, he loved every moment. We'd changed positions in the car many times apart from Macey who was always the driver (We were the only two that knew where we were going but she insisted on driving) and Zach who remained in the back of the car. After one of the pit-stops I decided to join him on the two seater on the back which had been left vacant.

'You don't have to be nice to me' He muttered

'Zach' I put my hand on his knee 'This isn't your fault'

'I failed to keep you safe Cam' He looked at he, his eyes intense 'I made a promise to you way back when we were in school that I would look after you and I failed'

'You didn't fail' I reassured 'You kept me safe for the last 5 years, some of that was my own doing but I never had people coming after me looking for you'

Zach laughed but there was no humour.

'You always try and make people feel better, don't you?' A smirk tugged on his lips.

'I guess that's my superpower' I smiled.

The rest of the journey seemed to go as a blur; Zach and I sat talking about pretty much anything. He wanted to hear stories about Sean, from his first word to to first steps, what is favourite colour was and what toy he slept with. It was comfortable to talk about these things with Zach, part of me had always wanted him to be there and see these things. As I spoke his face changed, he smiled so wide that it reached his eyes, he frowned at the story of Sean falling over in the park. His eyes showed lots of different emotions; mainly there was sadness and regret. At some point during the long journey I fell asleep on Zach's shoulder, his arm wrapped around me and he threw his jacket over me to keep me warm.

'Gallagher Girl' He whispered. I groaned, nuzzling my head further into his shoulder. He chuckled lightly and pushed a strand of my hair back. 'Come on Cammie' He whispered, his breath tickling my face 'We're here' I rubbed my eyes and lifted myself up. Zach smiled down at me.

'Where are we?' Grant asked

'Nowhere' I answered, I glanced out the window to see a long stretch of white sand that appeared to go on forever until it met the clearest blue water I'd ever seen.

I got out of the van feeling the weight of a long journey in all my bones. I stretched feeling the sun rays hit my skin.

'How long have we been travelling for?' I asked

'Too long' Macey groaned rubbing her back 'I travelled back a few times, took detours and back roads. But we're here and no one knows about this place, not even my parents'

'Whose place is this?' Grant asked. Macey glanced at me and then out at the sea.

'It doesn't matter' She shook her head. 'Come on, let's go inside and get settled'

.

The inside of the house felt like a continuation of the beach. There was light streaming in from every direction, and the white clean cut furniture with multi toned blue and gold made this house feel as though you were oblivious to the rest of the world, and on your own private world.

'This is amazing' I muttered running my hand over the driftwood surface of the kitchen counters.

'Mommy' Sean came in on Nick's back. I smiled at them both and took Sean from Nick before he pulled out his hair.'Uncle Nick and Uncle Grant said I couldn't wake you up when you were sleeping'

'Well I'm glad you listened to them' I tickled his tummy and he giggled.

'Will we go swimming?' He asked

'Yes'

'Will we build sandcastles?'

'Yes'

'Mommy, is Zach your boyfriend?'

'Y-' Okay, so kids are observant, like THEY SEE EVERYTHING. But Sean decided to ask this question when everyone came back into the room, EVEN ZACH. I stared at him with wide eyes, my mouth dropping open slightly. Sean just looked at me with big, round, innocent eyes. The silence in the room was unbelieveable. I felt my hands shake and my heart race

'Cam' Bex whispered coming next to me. She looked at me gently, her hands moved slowly as she took Sean out of my grasp. Grant was by my side and helped me towards the door. Once I was outside, my body took control and I ran. Grant struggled to keep up with me. I ran to the water edge and picked up a rock and threw it as hard as I could.

'Wow' Grant panted 'I haven't seen you have a panic attack that bad since-'

'I don't want to talk about that' I snapped. Grant ran his hands through his hair.

'How do you feel?'

'How am I meant to answer that?' I looked at Grant 'What are _we_ , am I meant to tell him that Zach is his dad and he's suddenly come into his life?'I closed my eyes and allowed the sea breeze to wash my troubles away. 'I didn't want to do this' I shook my head 'Not like this'

'You need to think what's best for Sean' Grant added

'I know' I snapped, venom seeping in my voice

'You need to work it out Cam' Grant sighed 'My parents went through a messy breakup and I was pushed to the side, at times I didn't know who I was' Grant placed a reassuring hand on my back 'With all of us here, focus on you, focus on Zach, focus on _your heart_ '

'You sound like Joe' I smiled. Grant laughed. Maybe Zach being here isn't bad for Sean, but maybe he's bad for me.

 **Zach POV**

'Mommy, is Zach your boyfriend?' Such an innocent question from a boy who saw his mother cuddled up to an unfamiliar man. We all stood there not quite sure what to do. Cam looked completely frozen.

'Fuck' Bex muttered under her breath. Bex took a step forward slowly. 'Cam' He cool tone seemed to have broken through to Cam. Bex placed herself in front of her and removed Sean slowly. Grant appeared to know what was happening and rushed Cam towards the door, then she broke out into a run.

'What's going on?' I asked. Bex silenced me with a look

'Now Sean, would you like to see where all the toys are?' Macey asked

'Yes please' Sean smiled. Macey took him and bounced out of the room.

'What's going on?' I asked again. Bex was looking at where Sean disappeared. She sighed and looked at me.

'Well there's good news and bad news. Cam no longer has nightmares, but she has panic attacks. And they usually revolve around you'

'Me?'

'Well, Sean and you. Cam's tried to be the best mother possible; she's thrown herself into everything and given Sean a little blanket of security. Personally I think after you left the security blanket was for her as well'

'What does this have to do with her panic attacks?'

'Cam doesn't know how to answer some questions. Her mind just blips and it reverts back to her instinct to run. Liz analysed this after…' Bex shook her head as if to say the conversation was over. 'Anyway, Cam's panic attacks are just as bad as nightmares, sometimes worse, and they can happen at anytime. I'm surprised she didn't have one when you showed up at Gallagher or the shooting'

'What does Sean make of this?' I asked

'Usually we're with him so we distract him quite quickly. I don't know what he thinks really'

'It's pretty quiet down there' Liz bit her nail nervously looking out to the beach

'I'll check on them' Nick said 'If she's in the water, Grant won't have any chance of getting her'

'What's the worst attack she's had? And please be honest with me Bex' I pleaded. Bex bit her lip and glanced towards the beach where Cam and Grant were laughing. Bex sighed.

'We don't talk about this, none of us do' She shook her head at the memory 'None of us knew what to do' Her voice cracked slightly

'It's okay Bex' Liz soothed. The two of them shared a look between them, a silent memory that neither wanted to share. I had to ask, I had to know.

'Why, what happened?'

 **Author's note: Cute little Zammie moment in the car, Cam panicked and just ran, luckily her friends were there, but what event happened that they don't talk about? If Bex can't talk about it, then it must be bad... What do you think it could be? Find out more tomorrow xxx**

 **Smiles180: Thank you so much, you are so amazing! The sneaky family and Zammie moments always make me happy :D xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I don't think Josh is evil, I just like dropping him in randomly into the stories and see how Cam deals with it. I have to admit that this is _the most_ mature Cam character I've ever written. She's picked herself up and poured her heart into Sean. She's just goals. xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Hello lovely! Zoe is honestly one of my favourite authors and I fangirled so much. I still am after she said she'd read my stories :OOOOOOOOOOOOO SHOCKED! Thank you so much! Here's a little drop of sweetness with them cuddling and then Cam wanting to bury her head in his shoulder. Have you read her latest chapter :O OMFG! I wanted to shake Cammie for not being more brave with Zach, I just want them together so badly! I don't intend to make Josh evil...but I will never rule that out... xxx**


	10. Straightforward and Uncomplicated

**Zach POV**

'Why, what happened?' I asked calmly. If Bex found it hard to say it, then clearly it was something awful.

'Sean was born prematurely' Liz said, taking the role of bad-news deliverer. 'We were all at Bex and Grant's place relaxing when there was a knock at the door. It was something like one in the morning so we were all pretty confused. Grant answered the door and said it was the police, and they wanted to speak to Cam' Liz shook her head 'She went on the front steps to talk to them and a few minutes later she was screaming. Her waters had broke and none of us were prepared. Cam's delivery bag was at her house so we were all in the dark'

'What made her have the panic attack?' I asked

'We don't know' Bex muttered 'At that time we were all worried about Cam and the baby that we couldn't bring ourselves to ask' She shook her head again 'Townsend has been looking for those phoney cops since that night'

'How did they manage to find Cam?' I asked

'We couldn't work it out. I assume it was something about you' Liz shrugged

'Was Sean...was anything wrong with him when he was born?' I dreaded the answer, it would be a kick in the teeth if something else happened when I wasn't around

'Everything was fine. It was virtually a straightforward and uncomplicated birth. All I really looked for was ten toes, ten fingers and a heartbeat.'

'Wait, you delivered him?' I raised my eyebrow

'I read it in a book' She shrugged

'I have _never_ seen Liz so serious and in control' Bex chuckled 'She slapped Grant and told him to man up'

'So you were all there for Sean's birth?' I couldn't hide the sadness in my voice. Bex sensed it and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder

'She loves you Zach. There was never anyone else in the picture. Every time the phone rang she jumped. I guess she was hoping to hear from you. Any news would have been good news'

'I've royally screwed up, haven't I?'

'Maybe' Bex pouted, she then smiled wickedly 'But I know how we can fix that'

 **Cam POV**

'How are you feeling Cam?' Nick asked after jogging up the beach

'Good' I smiled 'How did Sean react?'

'Mace took him to look at toys'

'And Zach?' Grant asked. Nick scratched the back of his head

'Worried'

'Oh' Was all I could say, I turned to look back at the sea.

'YOU LOT, GET YOUR BUTT'S IN HERE' Bex shouted.

'It'll be okay Cam' Grant patted my shoulder.

'I hope so. I just want to know who's after Zach' I sighed

'Could they be after you?' Nick studied me carefully

'Why would you say that?'

'Well, Zach said that this person was keeping him away from you, and the break up basically destroyed you. Perhaps the person didn't realise that you had a kid and thought you just left the agency because of a broken heart'

'That sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?' I scoffed looking at Grant. He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck

'It doesn't sound impossible Cam. I mean someone attacked _your room_ and tried to shoot at _your stepdad_. And let's not forget the night Sean was born. It sounds to me like someone wanted you out of the picture' He pointed out. I sighed

'Can we keep this between us three? I don't want Bex or Zach going into full protective monster mode'

'Sure Cam. Come on let's go'

…

'Why were you three so long?' Macey groaned when we walked in. Bouncing Sean on her hip

'It's a beautiful sunset' Nick kissed her forehead

'Ew' Sean covered his eyes. I chuckled.

'Don't you like kisses?' I tickled him as I picked him up from Macey. He squealed and began to kick.

'Mommy stop!' He laughed

'Dinner's ready' Bex called. I stopped tickling Sean and put him down.

'What's for dinner?' Grant asked

'Spaghetti a la Baxter'

...

We sat around the table having polite conversations. Mainly it was Zach asking questions and us sharing stories. Sean loved the attention he was getting from his Aunts and Uncles. Once we'd all finished food and just sat around enjoying each other's company, Sean reached for his drink and ended up knocking it over; spilling it down his front

'Oopsie Daisy' He muttered, tears in his eyes

'It's okay' I soothed. 'It's just a bit of juice'

'But I ruined Auntie Macey's table' A few tears escaped.

'Hey Sean' Zach said, his voice soothing, his eyes focused on Sean 'You haven't ruined anything' He glanced at Sean's damp shirt 'Why don't we go up and get you changed? Maybe I could take you swimming?' He glanced up at me, his green eyes seeing right through me 'That's only if your mommy says yes' My breath caught in my throat. He studied me with his eyes. A thousand different feelings and emotions pulsed between us the briefest moments.

'Mommy' Sean's voice pulled me from my thoughts. 'Can I go?'

'Sure sweetie, just remember your armbands okay?'

'Yay!' He smiled proudly. Zach picked him up and took him upstairs. Both their laughter came tumbling down the stairs. They came down shortly after ready to go swimming.

'Anyone care to join?' Zach smirked.

'We will' Bex jumped up and grabbed my hand. Before I could say anything Macey had joined Bex with pushing me up the stairs. They shoved me into the first bedroom on the right. My baggage had been taken up here, as well as someone elses

'What have you got planned?' I eyed them both. They smiled at me innocently

'Nothing Cammie' Bex smiled

'But we do want you to go swimming with your son and Zach. Be a family' Macey eyed me suspiciously

'I-'

'Cameron' Bex glared at me 'You are not, in no way going to think of an excuse, because _you don't have an excuse_. Now put on this damn bikini and get your skinny butt into the water with your man and your kid.' Gulp.

 **Author's note: So Sean was born too early, and it was someone else's doing...could it be the same person texting Zach? Could Nick be onto something? Could Cam be the target and not Zach? Find out what happens more tomorrow xxx**

 **Smiles180: It's so cute, I love that Bex has finally come around and began one of her plans to get Zach and Cammie back together. xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I don't think she tried to kill herself, she just panicked and ran. The horrible thing that Bex couldn't speak about was Sean's birth and everyone just didn't know what to do xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I'll be buzzing even if she reads one chapter of any of my stories. What did you think of her latest upload? Sean has a mom who finds comfort in the shadows and Zach who justifies his knowledge by 'spy'...so Sean's observations are almost natural to him. I think Zach's going to make Cam forget about her worries _very soon_ ;D. Thank you so much as always xxx**


	11. Up For Air

**Cam POV**

'You have got to be kidding me' I studied my reflection in the mirror. The bikini that Macey and Bex had selected for me was utterly sexy. The bottoms were highwaisted with a high leg, showing off a lot of my thigh and the side of my butt cheek. The top made my boobs look voluminous. I've never felt so... _sexy_.

'You could never tell you're a mother' Bex smiled

'Well I was a young mom anyway' I pointed out

'You're a _hot_ mom Cam' She squealed 'Now, get your butt out there!' I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

I walked along the sand, the sunset had turned the sky a mixture of purples and pinks with splats of inky blue. I could hear Sean's laughter from half way along. Grant, Nick and Jonas had started a bonfire and Liz was preparing blankets and marshmallows.

'You look stunning' Bex and Macey looped their arms through mine making sure that I didn't turn back

'Zach is going to go crazy' Macey flicked my hair back and checked my appearance once more.

'Go get him Cam' Bex winked. I decided to swallow my pride and walk straight into the water. Grant wolf whistled at me as I walked past. He then smiled widely, giving me the encouragement I need to walk to the water's edge. I stood there feeling the water lap at my toes, teasing me. Sean saw me first. Zach has lifting him up in the air then dunking him in the water. He waved at me wildly. Zach glanced up and I could see his eyes widen and his muscles tense.

 _Go and join them_ the little voice in my head said. I took a deep breath and continued to waddle my way through the water.

'Mommy look! Zach taught me this trick!' Sean took a deep breath and plunged head first into the water, his legs kicked behind him and out of the water. He then flipped over a splashed about 'I did it!' He smiled proudly at Zach.

'You sure did buddy!' Zach smiled proudly. My heart strings pulled to see Zach and Sean getting along so easily and so perfectly. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that Zach and Sean were right in front of me ready to splash. It was mainly Zach's powerful arms that caused the wave of water to wash over me. I squealed. Sean laughed.

'You think that was funny do you?' I teased, raising my eyebrow. Sean's laughter died down and he looked at me carefully. His eyes widened. He looked at Zach

'Run!' He exclaimed paddling through the water. I splashed back at Zach. He smirked at me, his eyes glowing. Yep, I'm in trouble.

We played in the water for what felt like forever until the water was no longer warm and I couldn't feel my toes. We sat around the bonfire covered in towels listening to the cracking of the flames. I glanced up from my s'more to see Sean's eyes beginning to close, Zach's arm protectively around him.

'I think we better head inside' I muttered to Bex. She followed my gaze and nodded. Anyway, the bonfire was beginning to die out.

'Mace, where's Sean sleeping?' I asked, Zach was cradling him.

'Other end of the corridor to you' She said without looking up

'Macey-' I began, not feeling comfortable with him being the other end of the house effectively. Macey rolled her eyes, cocked her hip out.

'He's surrounded by fully trained spies Cam, if he so much as sneezes during the night, I'll personally go in and give him a tissue' I bit my lip.

'Fine' I said defeated knowing there was no point arguing with her. I followed Zach's figure up the stairs, he walked with such ease, making sure that he didn't wake Sean.

'I'll get his pjs' I whispered. Zach nodded and continued down the corridor.

 **Zach POV**

I could feel Sean's deep breaths and steady heartbeat against my chest. It dawned on me when we were playing in the water that _he was my son_. He wasn't a Goode and he didn't call me dad but he was half of me and half of Cam. In every aspect he was perfect. I pushed a few stray blond hairs out of his face.

'He snores like you' I jumped slightly to see Cam standing in the doorway. She smiled at me, the easy going Cam.

'He's definitely gutsy like you' I smirked at her. She laughed

'I don't know if that's good or bad'

'It's good' My smirk turned into a smile. Sean began to wake up a little in my arms.

'Moomy' He groaned rubbing his eyes

'Hi baby' Cam came forward and kissed his forehead. Her hand resting on my shoulder, a featherlight touch. Her hair fell across my chest. 'Time for bed' Cam whispered

'Can I have a story?' he asked. Cam smiled

'Sure, but we need to get you changed'

'Can Zach read me a story?' He asked. Cam looked at me.

'Sure buddy' I said looking back at him.

 **Cam POV**

After we tucked Sean into bed and Zach read him _The Hungry Caterpillar_ we walked back along the corridor.

'Where are you sleeping?' I asked casually as I got to my door. Zach raised his eyebrow and smirked

'You've really lost your touch haven't you Gallagher Girl' I rolled my eyes

'I haven't lost anything' I lifted my chin up

'Well then' Zach walked towards me and I instinctively moved back. He shut the door carefully behind him 'I guess you would have noticed my bags that McHenry put in here, and that you don't have a problem sharing the same bed as me?' He let out a small chuckle, clearly amused by my expression.

'I...I don't have a problem' I stuttered. Zach smiled wide. His eyes never leaving mine. Curse his eyes! I felt myself step back and hit the wall. Zach placed his strong arms either side of my face, locking me in place. I felt my pulse race. I licked my lips involuntary and Zach's gaze flickered down.

'You know, we never got to finish what we started in the passage' His voice was slow and seductive, shivers rolled down my spine.

'What did we start in the passageway?' I asked trying to keep my voice calm and ignoring the pounding of my chest. Zach chuckled.

'You really don't remember?' Zach's emerald eyes were full of desire and amusement. I shook my head, words having escaped me. 'Well I guess' He said slowly, his eyes flickering between my eyes and my lips 'I'll just have to remind you' Zach moved slowly, his eyes fixated on mine. He leant in, his lips brushing against mine. My breath caught. Zach pulled away slightly to check my reaction before leaning in again. The kiss was soft for a moment, then Zach pressed his body into mine. My hands went to his shoulders and then his neck, keeping him locked in place.

One of his hands left the wall and went down to my waist. We were still both in our swimming things so there was barely anything in the way. I felt my stomach tighten when his thumb started rubbing circles.

'Zach' I whispered against his lips. His grip tightened and then the other hand came to my thigh. His hand trickled down it before lifting it up. I responded by wrapping both my legs around his waist, pulling us impossibly closer. His hands trailed their way from my waist and leg to my bum and back. 'Zach' I whispered again, feeling nothing but pure joy I began to move my hips slowly. Zach growled deep in his throat. His grip tightened again.

'Cam' He groaned against my lips. His kisses moving down to my neck.

Things were getting very heated and after removing the last of our clothes, Zach effortlessly moved over to the bed. We stayed as a tanglement of bodies, the air crisp with the power of sex, all the way through the night. We rediscovered one another, barely coming up for air.

 **Author's note: Zammie Fluff...probably one of the most Zammie fluff filled chapters that I've ever done. Hope you enjoyed this! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Shirtless Zach is my favourite Zach. Nothing has gone wrong...but everything seems to be going absolutely _goode_ ;D xxx**

 **Smiles180: As much as Bex hated Zach at first, I think she realises that Cam knows what she wants and that Zach is the best match for her xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: The tension in that story is unbearable, I can't believe Cammie is still hung up over Josh in foreplay...ZACH IS THERE AND FIT! FUCKING FUCK HIM ALREADY! Bex knows Cam better than Cam knows herself sometimes, so she could see that Cam wants Zach and Zach feels the same. Bex just loves playing matchmaker. Great minds think alike :D. Well they had fun in the sea and now fun in the sheets. I don't think that I can thank you enough for your lovely reviews xxx**


	12. Femme Fatale

**Zach POV**

The light was streaming through the unclosed curtains. I guess we were so distracted last night that we didn't bother to close them. I laid still as Cam's head rested gently on my chest. I drew small circles on her back with my thumb. She'd managed to sleep at some point, I'd found it hard, for everytime I shut my eyes I kept reliving everything. Not wanting to fall asleep in case this had all been a dream...

I never thought that I would have been able to hold Cam again, let alone her allow me back into her life. I kissed her forehead tentatively. She smiled and cuddled into me more.

'You know' She groaned 'Some people find it weird to be watched when they sleep' Her eyes opening and focused on me.

'I'm a professional' I winked. She rolled her eyes.

'Last night was…' Cam began, she then blushed and looked away. I raised my eyebrow.

'Yes?' I asked. Cam smiled and planted a light kiss on my lips.

'I love you Zach'

'I love you too Cam' I planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled.

'We should get up before Sean decides to come bursting in' She pulled away from me and picked up the blanket from the end of the bed. She wrapped it around her and went into the bathroom to change.

 **Cam POV**

I studied my reflection in the mirror, a certain glow seemed to envelope me. I touched my lips and felt a smile spread across my face. For the first time in a long time I had been truly happy in all aspects. I had a son who I love more than anyone, friends who I can count on and Zach. i finally have Zach back. And this time, I was not going to let him go. I got dressed and was about to leave when my secure phone rang.

 _Hello_

 **Hello Cameron, it's Townsend**

 _Edward, what can I do for you?_

 **Cameron...there's something you need to see. I'm not mean to tell you because it involves an ongoing case, but you need to see**

 _Edward, you're scaring me_ I whispered. There was silence for a moment.

 **Look at them and stay safe Cam.**

With that the line went dead. I stared at the phone until there was a knock at the door.

'Gallagher Girl, are you okay?' Zach asked

'I'm fine' I plastered a fake smile on my face. Zach saw right through it.

'What's happened?' He asked

'That was your father' I wiggled my phone at him 'And he has something for me'

'A mission?' His eyes widened 'Cam, you cannot be serious'

'Why not?' I huffed

'Well for starters you have a son-'

' _We_ have a son' I snapped

'Cam' He growled, hating my interruption 'We still don't know who's after me and this mission seems a _little_ too convenient'

'Townsend wouldn't put me in danger, you know that'

'I'm not arguing with you about this'

'You don't have to! You don't own me!' We were arguing so intently that we didn't notice the door open and a slightly worried Grant standing in the doorway. He cleared his throat and I jumped back.

'What?' Zach snapped at him

'Breakfast is ready' Grant stood still, not fazed by Zach's tone. Grant's gaze shifted between us two. He then walked away.

'This isn't over' Zach hissed

'I think it is' I muttered following after Grant. I heard Zach swear under his breath.

...

'Morning' I smiled weakly at everyone.

'Morning' Bex smiled

'So… How was last night?' Macey's eyes twinkled

'I don't want to talk about it' I snapped 'Liz, can I borrow your laptop?'

''Um..sure' She slid it across the table. I began to type away to log into the CIA database. Liz peered over and looked at me

'CIA? What are you up to?' As soon as the words left Liz's mouth, the rest of the table fell silent and stared at me.

'Townsend has something for me' I muttered gaining access to the email he sent.

'A mission?' Macey looked at me carefully

'I don't know Mace. He seemed worried about something he's sent me a few files that I need to have a look at, that's all'

'Is that why you and Zach were arguing?' Grant asked. I sighed

'He didn't give me a chance to explain, he just flat out said no.' I shook my head 'I've been so used to doing things my way without resistance that I _may_ have got _slightly_ defensive' I winced under Macey and Bex's intense stare. I didn't look at them too long because the email came through.

'Oh' I said studying the pictures.

'Good oh? Or uh oh?' Liz asked

'Townsend has found the fake police from that night' I whispered

'That's good!' Nick said. I shook my head

'They're dead'

'Uh oh' Grant muttered

'What happened?' Bex asked

'Sniper. Someone who calls herself _Femme Fatale_ left a calling card'

'I've heard about her' Macey gave a slight shiver 'One of the best underground assassins there is. She leaves no witnesses, and if she does, then their days are numbered'

'She's good' I muttered studying the news clippings that Townsend sent along

'Why is he getting you to look into it? And how does this involve the phoney cops?' Bex asked

'I don't-' Suddenly a clicked on a photo of a _very_ familiar scene. It was me in bed, sleeping after giving birth to Sean. Sean laid in a makeshift crib that the other's had made. Sean was asleep and on his stomach was Femme Fatale's calling card.

'Cammie, what's wrong?' Nick asked.

'I think you were right' I looked up at him. I turned the screen round showing all of them the image, their eyes widened in horror. 'It's not Zach she's after, it's me'

 **Author's note: So Cam and Zach's night of passion was short lived. Don't worry, they'll get back together soon enough...but the villain has been revealed _Femme Fatale..._ who is she? And what is she going to do? Find out more tomorrow xxx**

 **Smiles180: Thank you so much! I know that Zach's outburst is him trying to protect her, but Cam still has a small guard up, he left her for 5 years, that's something she won't forget in a while...xxx**

 **Luckyme22: Welcome back! Hope you had fun with whatever it was that kept you away! Thank you so much! What do you think of all that you've missed? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Glad you love it :D. I promise that there will be more Zammie moments to come...as well as a little roadtrip xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I know! Zo is such an amazing author, I hope she keeps writing (when and if) foreplay ends (though I hope it won't end anytime soon, I love it too much!) Thank you so much! I think in a new story I'll try to add more Zammie fluff as I know that everyone absolutely loves it xxx**


	13. Run and Report

**Cam POV**

'CAM!' Bex shouted after me. I hadn't stayed long in the house, I pounded down the beach not caring that the shells were tearing themselves into my bare feet. I just kept going. I ran all the way to the other end of the beach towards the caves. I stood on one of the rocks, faced the ocean and screamed. I cursed and cried and threw rocks into the sea. Blaming any higher power. Blaming my dad. Blaming Zach. Blaming myself.

'WHAT HAVE I DONE?' I shouted to the sky 'WHO HATES ME SO MUCH!' I screamed. The sea roared and the waves crashed around me 'IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? ME TO BE ALONE AND SCARED! WELL JOB'S FUCKING DONE MATE!' I threw another rock into the ocean. I screamed again. My throat stung and my eyes burned. I sat down on the rock and cried. I cried and cried until arms were wrapped around me and I didn't protest.

'What's going to happen?' I whispered, my limbs feeling numb from the cold water that lapped around me.

'I don't know' Bex whispered 'But we'll get through this together'

'Will you take care of Sean for me' I looked up at her

'Cam…'

'Promise me you will'

'I promise' Bex whispered. I turned back to the sea, biting back the tears

'We can't stay here' I whispered

'I know'

'Does Zach know?'

'He does now' Bex looked down the beach as Grant and Zach were arguing

'Femme Fatale...why haven't I heard about her?'

'You've been out of the business for a while Cam. She emerged not long after you left'

'Well it looks like I'm back' I hissed 'And I'm not going down without a fight'

We made our way back to the house. Grant and Zach were still arguing on the beach.

'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO' Zach shouted

'Sean shouldn't have seen you like that'

'He's my son!'

'Stop using that as an excuse' Grant hissed.

'What's going on?' I asked. Both turned to me. Zach stepped forwards and cupped my face

'Are you okay?' He asked

'What's going on?' I slapped his hand away

'Zach saw the photos and shouted. Sean got scared.' Grant said quietly.

'If I'd known that this person was the-' Zach began

'But you didn't know Zach' I snapped 'Stop blaming yourself. And learn how to be a fucking parent. The child comes first' I hissed moving towards the house where Macey was running towards me crying. I ran towards her

'What's happened? Where's Sean?' I asked

'We don't know' She whispered 'We can't find him' A lump in my heart grew. I ran passed her and into the house. The pristine kitchen looked like a bomb went off in her, every cupboard was flung open, the furniture in the front room was turned over.

'SEAN' I shouted. I ran my hand through my hair.

'We'll find him' Zach's hand was on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

'You don't understand' I shook my head 'I've been with Sean everyday since he was born because I was scared of my past being his present and future. Sean has always had someone he loves with him and now he's alone' I bit back my tears

'We'll find him' Zach repeated. I nodded and began to look again.

With all 8 of us looking for him, it was clear that he wasn't in the house anymore. Liz, Jonas, Macey and Zach took the beach. Bex, Grant, Nick and I took the front of the house. The house was either surrounded by the sea or vast hillside covered in summer flowers.

'Fan out' I ordered. We began to make our way through the thick, tall grass calling out for Sean. I'd taken the path closest to the road, maybe Sean would follow it down to the town. I dreaded to think about him making it all the way to town on his own. I kept going along until I heard him giggling.

'SEAN!' I shouted running further down the path

'MOMMY!' He squealed. I turned the corner to see Sean smiling happily in the arms of another man.

.

'Hey Cam' He adjusted his glasses

'Preston' I sighed relieved moving forward and gathering Sean in my arms. 'Don't you ever run from me again mister' I looked at him carefully feeling the tears form again.

'I'm sorry' Sean pouted out his bottom lip. I smiled weakly and pulled him close to me. Holding him in a vice

'Thank you' I whispered to Preston

'No worries, I heard a kid crying, I didn't realise it was Sean until I got close to him' Preston leant forward 'Hey Sean, wanna have a piggy back'

'Yeah!' Sean smiled. Preston gladly took him and threw him across his shoulders. 'I can see the sea!' He smiled and pointed ahead of him. Preston chuckled and then smiled at me

'I don't remember allowing you to use my beach house' His eyes twinkled

'Technically it was Macey's engagement present from you'

'But we never got engaged' His tone was flat 'I guess she kept the key…'

'It was an emergency' I muttered walking back the way we came.

'What kind of emergency?' His eyes widened

'Oh the same old thing' I waved my hand 'Someone's trying to kill me'

'Cam…' Preston warned me

'We'll talk about it later, right now I have to call off the search before they let the dogs loose'

'Doggy? Are we getting a puppy?' Sean asked hopefully

'No sweetie, it's just an expression'

'Exp-expressssion' He tried to repeat. Preston and I laughed it off.

.

When we got closer to the house, everyone was arguing and Grant was sitting in the car ready to move off, but then Liz noticed us.

'THEY'RE BACK!' She shouted beginning to run towards us. Her eyes drifted to Preston before returning back to me.

'We're fine Liz' I answered the unanswered question I could tell was swimming around her head.

'Thank goodness!' Bex exclaimed coming forward. She took Sean off of Preston and began to spin him around wildly.

'Are you okay Cam?' Zach asked coming forward, he completely ignored Preston, but Preston didn't ignore him.

'Hello Zach' Preston's tone was icey but he did offer his hand out. Zach shot him a look and then looked between the two of us

'Preston found Sean' I said matter-of-factly. Zach's shoulders slumped but he shook Preston's hand. Both gripping very hard. I rolled my eyes and pushed past them. Men.

'I thought you said we'd have this place' I whispered to Macey

'So did I, last thing I heard was he was in Britain for some horse race' She hissed back

'It was the Grand National actually' Preston slung his arm across my shoulders. 'I came 1st' He smiled proudly

'Not the first time' Macey muttered before walking back inside the house. I bit my lip to stop laughing.

'Ouch' He placed his hand on his heart. I laughed and punched his side.

'What did you expect, Macey to be nice? You bought her a beach house to try and win her back _and_ you proposed ' I walked away from him and into the house. Zach was standing by the edge of the sofa his arms folded and his jaw tensed. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

'What was that for?' He raised his eyebrow

'Because you're jealous and you shouldn't be' I poked his side 'This is Preston's house. He helped me a lot, so be nice'

'Helped how?' Zach asked, a weird deeper colour crossed his eyes.

'He took me some of my hospital appointments when everyone else were on missions' I shrugged 'For a couple of months, Preston was the only friend I had, despite what happened between him and Macey, he was my friend. S _o be nice_ ' I emphasised again. Zach sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'We need to talk' I whispered, he looked at me carefully 'This Femme Fatale person is after me and you. It doesn't make sense for everyone to get into trouble with us, so why don't we go? You know, just us two. Find answers, call for help when we need it...that way Sean will be safe and so will everyone else' I couldn't look at him in the eye in case he thought I was crazy.

'So you'd rather me get hurt Gallagher Girl?' He teased. I rolled my eyes

'You know what I mean' I huffed

'I don't know Cam. I've just got Sean...I don't want to lose him _or_ take you from him'

'Stop trying to be the hero Zach' I broke free from his arms and looked at him straight in the face 'You can either run away with me, through the passage and into the world, or find my report in the morning. So what's it going to be?'

 **Author's note: Had to give a little reference to the books right there at the end. So is Zach going to run with her or stay with his son? Cam's freaking out at the beginning was not a panic but just to release her frustration, do you think Zach should have lost his cool in the room with Sean? Grant was very quick to get Zach out of the way and shut him down for using the 'he's my son' reason again. How many times do you reckon Zach will use it again? Thank you so much for your reviews, and I'll see you tomorrow xxx**

 **Smiles180: Well Cam may not trust him completely, but she trusts him enough to run away with her and leave everyone else to stay safe. Why do you think there was tension between Zach and Preston? Sean will ask, don't worry but will Zach and Cammie be around to answer? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I promise you right now that I will not kill, torture or hurt a single head on Sean's hair. He is safe. Zammie though...well...they won't be safe...sorry! xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Yeah, sometimes I update but the site doesn't move my story higher, but unless I say something, I will be updating daily. I think I'm aiming for about 20 chapters, so I know this story doesn't have long left but I've written enough for the next few days, I've written Chapter 18 and am going to start writing 19 later. Femme Fatale is someone from the books (Not Catherine). You are so sweet, thank you so much! I'm actually in the middle of writing two stories _Twisted Fate_ that I'll update after this story finishes and a new story _Something Missing_ that I hope will be FULL of Zammie although not directly at the beginning...I haven't actually read any new stories...I like _Hurricane_ and the author updated the other day, but I haven't really read any new stories...do you recommend any? Thank you so much as always xxx**


	14. Whole Widest of Worlds

**Cam POV**

The plan was set. We'd spent the day with everyone, make sure everyone was okay. Settle Sean into bed and when the whole house was quiet, we'd sneak out and find Femme Fatale…

'Mommy' Sean looked up at me when we were building sandcastles on the beach.

'Yes?' I smiled at him

'Does Zach make you sad?' He asked

'Why would you think that?'

'Because you frown lots' He studied my face carefully and I put on a large smile.

'Zach doesn't make me sad, he used to make me very happy' I pointed out

'Do I make you happy?' He asked, his big green eyes bore into mine.

'Sean, you make me the happiest mommy in the world'

'In the whole wide world?' He smiled

'The whole widest of worlds' We both giggled. He then moved over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss

'I love you mommy'

'I love you too' I tried not to let him hear my voice crack because I knew tonight would be impossible if I forget why I'm leaving. 'Sean' I pulled him back looking at him carefully 'Will you listen to Auntie Bexy and Uncle Grant?'

'Yes mommy' He nodded

'Good' I smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead.

The rest of the day went as a blur. Zach and I spent as much time with Sean as we possibly could without causing suspicion to the others. By night I felt a pit in my stomach and a nagging feeling on my heart that just wouldn't go away.

'Are you okay?' Grant asked from behind, I jumped. He looked at me carefully 'What's going on?' He asked knowingly

'Nothing Grant'

'Today's behaviour was not _nothing_ Cam' He eyes me suspiciously 'Are you scared to be a family?' He asked

'I'm scared to lose this family' I gestured to everyone. 'Femme Fatale clearly knows what she's after and I don't want anyone else to get hurt…' Grant didn't answer immediately, he just took a sip of his beer and turned to watch the sunset.

'You're leaving tonight, aren't you?' He asked simply, I looked at him. He glanced at me and gave a sad smile 'I think it's a good decision' He shrugged 'We always wondered what would have happened if one of us was with you that Summer. But we all came to the conclusion that you like working alone'

'It's not that' I huffed defensively 'I don't want anyone to get hurt'

'Potato potato Cam. You like working in your own way, being the one to give the orders, being the fly on the wall. I can't blame you, I actually admire how independent you are'

'Who are you and what have you done with Mr tough-guy Newman?' I teased. He laughed and took another sip of his drink

'I'm serious Cam, all the stuff that you've been through. I'm surprised you aren't terrified of the world. And then after everything with Zach and then Sean. You may have a few blips but you bounce back in a way than none of us can'

'Thinking about my dad helps' I admitted to him. I haven't even talked about this with Mom or Joe or Bex or even Zach. But for some reason Grant has a way to break down the barriers that I've so carefully built around me 'He told me to not give up, said there was a job to be done so someone has to do it. At times I feel like the whole world is against me but then I remember that the world has to be against someone, so it might as well be me' I shrugged

'Promise you'll contact me. Even if it's a blank message. I don't want to lie to Sean'

'I understand' He nodded and I kissed his cheek 'Thank you'

.

'The end' I closed the book and smiled at Sean who was cuddling a plush giraffe toy. His eyelids were already closing. I leant forward and kissed his forehead.

'I love you mommy' He muttered

'I love you too Sean' He snuggled up more and I turned the nightlight on. I crept out of the room and along the corridor. Everyone else was pretty tired after the day that we had so were already in bed. I opened my door softly to see Zach lying on the bed reading a book. He glanced up at me when I came into the room. I looked away quickly, shutting the the door and facing it for a while.

'Cam?' Zach asked, I could tell that he was looking at me, studying me. I bit my lip to stop the tears, but they were already falling.

'Hey' He crossed the small distance between us, his arm resting on mine. His voice was full of concern. He spun me around slowly, his eyes scanning my face. 'It's the right thing Cam' He whispered wiping away my tears.

'I know it's right, but it doesn't mean that it's easy' I mumbled feeling more and more tears fall.

'I know' Zach soothed pulling me into his chest. 'I know' He repeated

We waited until 3am before packing and leaving. We didn't really say much to each other as we moved around the house, mainly because when packing my clothes I wanted to implode.

'Are you ready?' Zach asked. No, I thought. Who could ever be ready to leave their child behind? I looked at Zach and remembered… My dad left me behind (Not out of his own choice), Townsend left Zach (Not out of his own choice), Zach left Sean behind (Not out of his own choice)...yet I'm leaving Sean out of my own choice. I'm horrible. I nodded weakly, following Zach out of the door and into the darkness. We decided not to take the car, but walk to the nearest town and then rent or steal a car, whichever came first.

Steal. Definitely steal. The red fiat was ideal for us both, maybe not as chameleony as I wanted to, but a popular car that wouldn't seem out of place wherever we ended up. Zach drove for the first part because I wasn't in much of a state to drive.

'Do you have your phone still?' I asked Zach

'Why?'

'Because I want to try something' I held my hand out, waiting. Zach fished in his pocket and then handed me the phone. I began to type away a code like I'd seen Liz do so many times before.

'What are you doing?'

'Trying to pinpoint where Femme Fatale contacted you'

'Cam, I don't know if it's her or not' I stopped what I was doing and looked at him like he was stupid. _Which he is_.

'Who else would it be Zach? Ever since we were reunited, your texts have stopped and Femme Fatale's name has been mentioned. So seriously Zach who else have you _and_ I pissed off recently?'

Zach was silent. I rolled my eyes and went back to the phone.

'Who's lost their touch now?' I muttered mocking him. Zach shot me a look but didn't say anything.

'Have you ever tried to reply?' I asked Zach simply. The car joulted slightly. I looked at Zach and saw his complexion lose colour. 'You never thought of replying!' I exclaimed

'It never crossed my mind!' He snapped back

'Dummkopf' I muttered

'I am not an idiot' Zach glared. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. I began to type away…

 **Bex POV**

I was woken up to crying. Immediately Grant and I leapt out of bed and ran into the corridor. The others were awake as well. Macey and Nick were the first to get into Sean's room. His wailing continued.

'It's okay, it's okay' I could hear Macey soothe him.

'Something's wrong' I glanced at Cam's door. It remained closed. I looked at Grant and saw that he seemed calm and uncomfortable at the same time. I glared at him, he swallowed, a puppy dog look of _I'm sorry_. 'Shit' I muttered. I turned from Grant and marched to Cam's door. I swung it open to find it empty, the bed not even slept in. 'Shit' I muttered again moving around the room. I checked all the draws, nothing. I ran downstairs to see a note leaning against the fruitbowl. I picked it up and opened it;

 _I'm so sorry. Take care of Sean. You are all my favourites. Love Cam x_

I stared at the note. The crying had stopped upstairs. Someone was coming into the room and I knew who it was.

'You knew?' I hissed waving the note in the air 'You knew that they were going?'

'Cam said to you that she couldn't stay here' Grant snapped defensively

'SHE SAID _WE CAN'T STAY HERE!_ ' I shouted ' _We,_ Grant. She didn't say _I_ or _Zach_ or anyone, she said _we_ and _we_ are a family. Been that way since before Sean was born'

'Bex, you know deep down that Cam meant her and Zach. We just have to respect her decision'

'Her decision?' I laughed 'She's left _again_ Grant! She's left Sean!'

'She's left Sean in the protection of his aunts and uncles. Highly trained operatives who would die to protect him. Just think about it Bex, if you were in Cam's position, wouldn't you do the same?' He looked at me carefully. I was silent. Grant nodded, accepting my silence as an answer. 'You can either complain about it, or comfort Sean. You were hit the hardest when Cam left, so maybe you can help him?' He gave me one last look before climbing back up the stairs 'She's smart Bex' He added 'She's not completely alone'

 **Author's note: So Cam has now gone with Zach...will she find Femme Fatale or will Femme Fatale find Cam or Sean...I can understand how upset Bex is and I feel bad for making Cam leave again, but Sean needs to be protective and it would be irrational to have him on a mission with Cam. Hope you liked this chapter, see you all tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I know, Grant is very protective of Cam and Sean but he also understands why she has to do it. I always felt like Grant was a big brother figure for Cam in my stories. xxx**

 **Smiles180: True, I never considered that...I just thought Zach was jealous and saw how comfortable Sean was around Preston compared to him. You were right! xxx**

 **LJ: Uploading daily for a while xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I absolutely hated in the books when Cam went away and then the beginning of Out of Sight, Out of Time literally broke my fecking heart. When she didn't remember her summer I was so scared for her. You'll find out soon...Femme Fatale is just someone I've made up (hint, the villain in a GG). I have two stories up my sleeves and one that I am DYING to share with you. I love _Dirty Laundry_ and _More Than A Kiss_ , though that hasn't been updated in awhile, and also _Addicted To Rock_ which is very rated T but is very risk-ay, I love it though. I'll check it out. Thank you so much as usual xxx**

 **Luckyme22: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it. xxx**


	15. Chased

**Cam POV**

One of the worst things about being on the road is that you need to constantly be on the move. You are either chasing or being chased. Being on the run in some parts is better to be alone, being alone because you can control what you're doing, you double check and triple check everything, and then any mistake that gets made, you can blame yourself, it's no one's fault but your own. Then on the other hand, it's easier to be with someone else; one person takes a nap when the other is awake, it's easier to run fast because at least one bag is properly packed, you don't have to backtrack or look over your shoulder as much, because you know the person you're with will check as well. It's easier to travel with one or two people, anymore and then it becomes risky. This is what I keep telling myself when Zach and I make a short stop to fill up on gas. Too many people would make this risky, especially a young child who won't understand what's going on, who would want to be with mommy and potentially blow cover. No, it's better for him to be safe, to be with people he knows and people he trusts.

Zach got out of the car. He stretched his arms causing his white t-shirt to stretch and tighten over his muscles. He ran his hands through his hair and yawned. I looked away from him when the phone on my lap buzzed. I unlocked Zach's phone seeing the conversation that I was having with _Femme Fatale_.

Me: _I hope you're ready bitch. The Chameleon is back_

Them: _Don't strain yourself, you're retired, stay that way. xo_

Me: _You've messed with my family. You're a dead bitch walking_

Them: _Fighting talk? Really Cam? xo_

Me: _We'll just have to find out_

(New) Them: _(Image Attachment)_

I opened the attachment to see a photo of me sitting in this car, in this gas station. I got out of the car, slamming the door and looked around. Trying to pinpoint the exact angle that it came from. The phone buzzed again, this time with a phone call. Blocked number.

 **You can run all you want, but I'll keep following**

 _What do you want?_

 **You'll see** I could hear the smile in her voice...I recognised this voice….but right now I can't place it. The line went dead. I looked around again, more frantically this time.

'Cammie?' Zach's voice was the calm through my storm. 'What's happened?' He searched my face 'Is Sean okay?' I shook my head and passed the phone to him. Immediately his face tensed and he looked around as well. 'We need to move' He put his hand on my shoulder and steered me towards the car. When Zach was inside we were on the move straightaway. I tried to control my breathing. I wasn't the chaser. I was being chased.

 **Bex POV**

Macey and I were busy preparing lunch when Grant's phone buzzed on the counter. I glanced at it, looked around and then went back to cooking.

'Are you seriously not going to read it?' Macey raised her eyebrow at me

'Nope' I gripped the knife tightly as I chopped the tomatoes.

'What if it's from Cam?' She asked. 'What if it's from another girl?'

'You know I'd chop his balls if he was talking to another girl' I glared at her

'Then find out, put your mind at ease' She pointed to the phone 'You know you want to' She smirked at me

'You're a bad influence on me McHenry' I shook my head and reached for the phone. As I did, Grant came out of nowhere and scooped it up.

'What are you trying to do?' His eyes twinkled in amusement

'Your phone buzzed' I continued chopping 'I just want to see if it was Cam' Grant sighed as he looked at the phone

'Well it was' His tone was harsh and blunt 'Femme Fatale's on her back'

'Is that good?' Macey asked

'I don't know' He scratched the back of his head 'At least Femme Fatale isn't after Sean'

'But she's after Cam _and_ Zach' Macey pointed out. Something clicked and I put the knife down.

'So what if we find her first?' I thought aloud

'Find who?' Macey asked

'Femme Fucking whatever this bitch is called! Think about it, how many people actually know about Sean. My money is on someone at that party. If Zach didn't show up, I still bet that Cam's room would have been trashed'

'But the cameras went down, we might not have any proof'

'Who could it be! It's not us so who has a grudge on Cam?' I thought. My brain was on a role, it was pinging and buzzing with an energy that I hadn't had in ages. It was disrupted by a little figure dressed in a dinosaur shirt and navy shorts.

'Auntie Bexy' He said. I stopped what I was doing, put on a smile and turned to him

'Hey buddy'

'When's mommy coming home?' He asked. I looked at Grant. He sighed and crouched down to get level with Sean

'Sean, mommy had to go and deal with a bad person'

'Is Zach a bad person?' His big green eyes were wide

'No buddy, Zach and mommy are looking after each other' I added feeling a small lump in my throat

'But she's not looking after me' His bottom lip wobbled and stuck out. His green eyes became cloudy 'Mommy never goes without saying goodbye' He pouted, a few tears escaping, he sniffed to try and stop but he couldn't. 'I miss mommy'

'I miss mommy too' I grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes 'Can I tell you a secret?' He nodded but didn't seem happy about it 'Your mommy is a superhero'

'Really?' His eyes were wide again

'Yeah, and sometimes mommy has to go and help people, but then she'll come back'

'But why did she go now?' He asked.

'Well, mommy said you were a big boy and could stay with us' I smiled at him 'Do you want to help me make lunch, or do you want to go play with uncle Grant?' I asked

'Can I do both?' He wiped his eyes again and I smiled

'Sure buddy'

 **Author's note: My head strings just pull for Sean, he feels so lost...do you think Sean will see Zach as a bad guy for taking his mom away? Bex took Grant's advice and is now very much focused on Sean. So Femme Fatale is right on Zammie's trail...will she get any closer? Or will Cam do something reckless...again... xxx**

 **Smiles180: I hope you like this chapter, I'm planning lots of surprises coming soon...also the villain is revealed soon...xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Worried Zach is always the best Zach, I'm not going to hurt Sean but Cam or Zach will be right in the thick of it... xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: When Bex had her head resting on his shoulder and they were talking about Zach, I _really_ wanted Cam to burst through the door. Also when Cam went wondering around the corridor and saw a shirtless Zach, I almost DIED. He was so sexy and just there but Cam decided to see Dr Steve which I feel like Zach could tell was a lie. I wanted Zach to take her for a walk or sit in a passage and just talk to her. Imagine if it was Abby! I don't think Cam would ever forgive her for that. Or is it Abby? I know! I feel like I know you more now as the chapters grow on, your review always makes me smile. Honestly I think you should write your own fanfic because of how detailed and passionate you are! Thank you so much as always xxx**


	16. Milkshake

**Cam POV**

We'd dumped the car and got a different one, we took back roads and main roads, stopping and starting, going backwards and forwards for much of the days. It was tiring especially because we didn't know where we were going. We couldn't trace the blocked number but we could text it. There wasn't another conversation or another photo.

'We need to eat' Zach muttered as we pulled into a diner. I glanced around us. 'It's fine Cam' He soothed placing his hand on my knee. I nodded and then walked into the diner. It felt like we'd fallen back into the 50's, everything was cheery red, white and black. There were Elvis records playing and the waitress that came over to us had a quiff that was a mile high.

'Hey darlings, what can I get ya?'

'We'd like a seat and two menus please' Zach smiled widely. The girl practically drooled. I internally rolled my eyes. Zach being Zach obviously knew what my reaction was and he placed one of his hands on the small of my back. The waitress's eyes flickered down before looking back up

'Follow me' She spun on her heels and walked through the small crowd that was there. We slid into the plush leather booth sitting opposite each other. We were handed the menus and she trotted off.

'She liked the look of you' I glanced up from my menu to look at Zach, he was staring at me carefully. A smile tugged on the corner of his lips

'She can look but can't touch' He smirked. I rolled my eyes. 'Come on Gallagher Girl, you know I'm yours and yours alone' He stared at me intensely. I felt a blush coming along.

'Mmm, the food here looks good' I looked down at the menu. Zach chuckled.

'Order what you want, I'm paying'

'Jez, how chivalrous' I batted my eyelashes sarcastically. Zach smiled.

'It's the least I can do after everything you've been through' He reached across the table and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. 'I'm sorry' He said again

'Stop saying that' I tried to pull my hand away but he refused to let me go

'No Cam, I'll never stop being about to say how sorry I am for what I did or didn't do to you. I should have taken her bluff, run away and locked you up in some ice cave in Antarctica' His eyes twinkled, I found myself chuckling. Zach smirked. 'I should have been there for you, decorated the nursery with my dad, taken you to those appointments, held your hand when your water broke. I should have been there.' He repeated. I squeezed his hands tightly feeling the tears brim.

'You're here now' I pointed out. 'Sean adores you! He doesn't even like Bex or Grant reading him a bedtime story!'

'Really?'

'Honestly Zach, he loves you. _I_ love you' I whispered. Zach smirk widened, he leant across the table and planted a kiss on my lips. Zach pulled away and spread his arms out wide across the back of the booth grinning wildly.

'I know' He quipped then flicked one finger to point at him 'Spy'. I rolled my eyes

'If I had a drink, I'd throw it over you'

'Ohh, should we get a milkshake? Share it like those couples in those old films'

'Sounds like a plan' I smiled. Zach smiled back. Despite everything we were running from, Zach always knows how to make me smile.

'I'm just going to the bathroom' He slid out of the booth and towards the other end of the diner. I scanned the menu fancying myself a burger, fries and milkshake. The waitress came over.

'I'm not ready to order yet' I smiled at her.

'Not that honey, someone outside told me to give this to you' She placed an envelope on the table, and walked away. I watched her walk away and I also checked that Zach wasn't around. I looked at the envelope, it seemed standard, something that you could get anywhere. It didn't have a name on it. I opened it and slid the single piece of card out of it.

 _Come and get me xo_

I knew who it was from. I looked outside and saw a white van parked next to the car we had, Out of all the empty parking spaces, they had to park next to me. I checked the area again, Zach was nowhere to be seen. I slipped out of the booth and headed towards the door.

'What's the rush doll?' The waitress asked.

'Tell my boyfriend that I'm sorry' I rushed out and straight towards the van. The door opened and I saw who was after me. And all I could do was say the only thing I could think of

'You owe me a milkshake'

 **Zach POV**

I moved across the diner calmly, my stomach was gurgling from hunger, I needed food. When I moved closer to our booth, I realised that Cam wasn't there. I looked around thinking that she'd just gone to the bathroom, the car was there so she hadn't left me.

'Excuse me' I said to the waitress 'Do you know where my girlfriend is?' I asked. She gave me a sympathetic smile

'Oh honey, she sprinted out of here faster than a horse on derby day once she got this note' She handed it to me. My eyes scanned the small note and my stomach dropped

'Where did she go? Did she say anything?' I was urgent, I was frantic.

'I don't know which way she went, but she said she was sorry'

'Shit' I muttered quickly speeding away and across the carpark. I looked at the car and saw that all the tires had been slashed. 'SHIT' I shouted kicking the tyre. I ripped out my phone. Where has she gone? How did she go? I was about to call Grant when a text came through;

 _You just couldn't stay away, could you? If you followed orders Cam and your son would still be safe. Our deal is off. xo_

 **Author's note: So...Cam is now with Femme Fatale and we find out her identity tomorrow...xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thank you so much! When are you updating your ABC story again? I love it! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Who is the person sticking out to you? Tell me before I reveal who it is? Sean will miss Cam more tomorrow and will ask about his Dad...will he get the answer that he wants? xxx**

 **Luckyme22: Thank you so much! xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: It appears that Femme Fatale has been watching them for a while...was she watching Zach or watching Cam? Part of me really wanted Zach or Bex to find Cam over summer but she was completely different. I solemnly swear that it is not Abigail Cameron. I don't think you should be so harsh on yourself, I think that you'll be amazing xxx**


	17. Never Said

**Cam POV**

I was sitting in the passenger seat with my hands bound and my legs tied together. I was boiling with anger as the radio played the newest pop song. The driver hummed along, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

'So... _Femme Fatale_? Didn't see you as hiding behind a cover' I glanced to my side. She shrugged

'I needed a side job' She said simply. I laughed

'Since when does _Tina Walters_ heiress to the queen of gossip need a _side job_?'

'Since no guy was interested' She snapped 'I had time to kill, _literally_ , I had lots of spare time so I picked up a hobby'

'Killing people?'

'I haven't killed you Cam. I only wanted to scare you away'

'What's your motive?' I looked at her carefully. 'What have I ever done to you?'

'You got everything Cam. You has Josh and then Zach and then Boston and then The Circle and then you had the perfect life worked out. Georgetown, Zach, CIA, your friends. Your life from my point of view was perfect. And being able to take even a little bit of your happiness was appealing to me.'

'You took Zach and left me pregnant, alone and scared' My voice shook and so did my body 'You sent those cops to terrorise me causing me to go into early labour'

'I didn't send them. I killed them, but I didn't send them'

'Why should I believe you?'

'Because I killed them Cam. Someone else sent them, probably some left over circle members, but I killed them'

'You placed your calling card on my newborn son's stomach, took a picture and then left' I practically spat the words out. 'I've had to dodge questions about Zach for over 5 years, I've had to lie to myself and force myself to move on. I hope you're happy'

'I am actually' She smirked at me 'You're no longer the prize of Gallagher. You're some washed up agent who got left pregnant'

'And what has _the great Tina Walters_ done?' I asked

'Well' She smiled and tossed her hair back 'I am _the top_ CIA correspondent to the UN, I've had private meetings with kings and queens and terrorists from all over the world. I've lived in France, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Ireland, Tokyo and many other places. I've also been part of the team chasing this _Femme Fatale_ around who seems to be causing some very nasty international disasters' She shrugged 'No one _alive_ has ever seen this assassin. She just appears and disappears' She smiled at me 'So you can see where this is going to go'

'Killing me?' I raised my eyebrow at her 'Really Tina, some high school crush gone wrong and you want revenge?'

'You had a claim on Zach and I asked you about it. You said that he was all mine yet you still had him'

'Love doesn't work that way Tina' I pointed out 'You actually have to _love_ the person' Tina slammed hard on the brakes causing me to jolt forward and hit my head on the dashboard. That's going to be a bruise tomorrow.

'So you're an expert of love?' She raised her eyebrow mocking 'Your mom married her sweetheart yet at the same time making eyes at his best friend. Your aunt loves Townsend but won't do anything because you and Zach are together and otherwise it means you'll be related.' She shrugged 'They've probably fucked'

'If I wasn't tied up, you would get a serious butt whooping right now' Tina laughed

'Don't like the truth? Well, what if I told you that Bex and Zach got _very_ cozy when they were looking for you over summer. Not just workout buddies but fuckbuddies. They deny it, but pictures speak a thousand words' I spat at her, it landed on her face. She wiped it away and glared at me. 'You don't know what your _friends_ said about you when you left' She turned in her seat 'I reckon you wouldn't be friends if you knew'

'You never knew the truth about anything Tina' I smirked at her 'I always thought you were pathetic' She slapped me. What is it with me and getting slapped?

'Mine and Zach's deal is off. If he stayed away, you wouldn't get hurt. He failed to stay away and now you will get hurt' Her eyes were blazing, she smirked and tilted her head to one side 'I hope you send goodbye to your son'

 **Bex POV**

I came to terms that Grant was probably right. Cam needed to find Femme Fatale with Zach and keep Sean safe. She would be back. And she would be safe. All of us had gone into hyperdrive trying to keep Sean occupied, but he knew that Cam was missing. There seemed to be a spark missing from his green eyes, he looked lost, scared. That's why I decided to make sandcastles with him on the beach; trying to have one-on-one time with his favourite aunt should help...right?

'Auntie Bexy' He began. The first words he's said in ages.

'Yes buddy?' I looked at him carefully. He scrunched up his face as if he wanted to ask me something. Then he sighed, clearly deciding against it. 'What's wrong?' I asked putting down my bucket and spade. He shook his head

'Mommy never said'

'Mommy never said what?' I could feel us treading into dangerous territory, a place of no return.

'Well' He began fiddling with his fingers, something Cam does when she's nervous 'Grandpa Joe is Mommy's daddy and Grandma is Mommy's mommy'

'Yes' I said cautiously fearing where this was going

'And mommy said that Grandpa Ed is my daddy's daddy...so who is my daddy?' He looked at me with wide, longing eyes. Suddenly he looked more like Zach than ever before. He wore the same expression that Zach did when we found Cam's report and when we realised that she had vanished. Lost. I laughed nervously and looked out to sea. I could feel Sean looking at me carefully. Seriously, less than a week in Zach's presence and he's already so much like his father. I sighed.

'Is it Uncle Grant?' He asked. I smiled. Grant is probably the closest father figure that Sean has had over these last 5 years, and the closest male ally to Cam…

'No honey' I shook my head 'Uncle Grant is mine'

'But you don't have babies' He pouted his lip out, pondering life. I laughed

'Why do I need babies now when I have you?' I teased 'You're my favourite' I added with a wink

'Am I mommy's favourite?' He asked. My heart strained

'Yes' I whispered, my throat feeling dry

'Then why isn't she back?' He huffed, the tears threatening again. It's now been 3 days since Cam left without a word and Sean is too young to understand. He knows that superheroes save the world but are then home for tea. Every meal he wants to save a space for when Cam will come through the door. Once Cam realises what's going on, I bet she will never leave him again.

'BEX' Macey came running up the sandbank, her hair floating behind her. Her eyes wide, her fists clenched, I knew what she was going to say before she did 'We have a problem'.

 **Author's note: What problem could be going on? I love how Sean asked if Uncle Grant was his dad, it's cute because he's aware of all of this and feels like something is missing... So, Tina Walters is Femme Fatale, some of you had guessed it and although in other stories I've made Tina a friend, I wanted her to be the villain for once. Tina's obsession with Zach made her kind of psychotic and wanted revenge. Find out what happens to Tina and Cam tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Oh no! I'm sorry that it broke and I hope you get it fixed soon! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Congrats, you were right! Sean asked Bex and I think she dealt with it really well xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Cam once again believed that she should have everyone safe but she should be the one to risk it all. I DID! She is such an amazing author I loved the new update, it was cute fluff, I love it so much! xxx**


	18. Slow Suffocation

**Bex POV**

The sandcastle laid abandoned, one tower perfectly made, the other crushed and crumpled.

'Tell me it isn't true' I hissed clutching Sean on my hip as we made our way over to the kitchen table where everyone was surrounding Liz and Jonas on their computers.

'It's true' Zach sighed, Grant's phone was in the middle of the table. 'Femme Fatale found her and Cam knows who she is. They've gone'

'I've found your location' Jonas said 'San Diego'

'Wait, isn't that where Tina's based?' Liz looked up at me and Macey. We looked at each other and looked back at her. All of us thinking the same thing.

'Fucking Walters!' Macey exclaimed

'BAD WORD' Sean shouted pointing at Macey. Macey glared at him, now is not the right time for her to be told off.

'Sorry' She muttered.

'Why would Tina be after Cam?' Zach asked.

'Dummkopf' I rolled my eyes

'Bad Gurman Word' Sean crossed his arms and pouted at me

'Sprichst du Deutsch?' I studied him carefully.

'Now you're talking funny Auntie Bexy' He giggled.

'Baxter…' Zach's tone was full of anger

'Tina hated Cam' Macey explained for him 'Sure we're all sisters, but that only mattered if Tina won'

'Still doesn't help me McHenry'

'Cam had some sort of claim on you' I snapped 'And she released it, Tina has always been one about honour and respecting it...I guess she's saw it as betrayal. And you know from experience that Gallagher Girls can hold a grudge'

'So what should I do?' Zach groaned. I looked at everyone in the room in turn, my eyes landed on Sean before moving to Grant. He nodded.

' _You_ aren't going to do anything' Grant said reaching for the van keys ' _We_ are in this together'

 **Cam POV**

Tina had been driving around for a while. She'd put a blindfold over me but I could tell that she backtracked a few times. Took a left turn only to drive around the block and then continue on the way we were going. Since Zach was driving, I had no idea what state we were in...If I didn't fall asleep, I might have been able to save myself. I still might. We'd been off road for a while. Tina slammed on the brakes hard and I hit the dashboard once again. I winced.

'Sorry' She muttered, her voice full of amusement.

'So are we at my final resting place?' I asked

'Perhaps' She then removed my blindfold. I looked around and realised we were on some sort of river bed. 'The sea tide hasn't come in yet' Tina spoke as if I'd asked her a question 'I reckon you have about 2 hours, depending on the currents' She smiled one last time

'Tina...why me, what have I ever done to you?' I whimpered. Tina looked at me carefully, a blank expression, her mouth in a thin line.

'You took the life that I was meant to have' She said bluntly

'You wanted my life?' I looked at her shocked 'You wanted to be hunted down and tortured and used?'

'Not those parts' She huffed 'Your relationships. Your family, your friends, _Zach_...I wanted them all'

'Tina, your friends don't define you. I was envious that you could walk into a room with such ease and confidence. I...I thought we were friends' I gave her one last pleading look. She swallowed but didn't say anything. She shut the van door and I watched her walk away.

'TINA' I shouted after her trying to free myself 'TINA' I banged my feet and twisted my body trying to get out of the restrains. She didn't turn around. She didn't look back. She didn't care. I looked at my hands, seeing them bound together. I sighed knowing what I had to do. I began to bite into the zip tie feeling it tighten around me the more I pulled. I spat bits of plastic out, my skin becoming raw and red. _Tina's thought about this._ I stopped and thought again. _Tina's thought of this_...for how long? Planning everything perfectly; this day, this time, this place…I knew that my training was beginning to kick back in, even though it's been years since I've used it. I looked at my surroundings again. We were in a riverbed, the current was out. We must be on the west coast somewhere. The position of the sun. 6pm. Summer sun is low. I've been away from my son for almost four days now. Four days too long. With a new feeling in my stomach I began to pull and bite will all my might at my arm restraints. It took me about 30 minutes to get them off and then 10 minutes to get my feet restrains off. By the time I lifted my head, I saw the thing I didn't want to...water. And the water was rising fast.

I checked the doors and they were bolted shut, some kind of mechanical shutter that can only be opened from the outside. Survival tip, if you are trapped in a car, kick the windows, aim for the corner parts, not the middle, as these are the weakest. The windshield is heavy duty so don't try this. Try the passenger side or the driver side. I kicked and kicked remembering to balance my weight and drive my foot through. It didn't budge. I tried with my fist a few times, screaming as the glass refused to break. I dived under the driver's panel to see if I could hot wire the car...Tina had clearly thought of that. The panel was sealed and would not open. I scanned the rest of the van seeing if I could find anything, _use anything_ and there was nothing. The water was beginning to rise to waist height. It wouldn't be long till the van was completely submerged...what was Tina planning? If the van is sealed shut, then water should not be able to get in. So what was she planning? Starvation? Suffocation? I looked at the air vents, they were all sealed shut. Yep, she planned on a slow suffocation.

 **Author's note: Will Cam be rescued? Will Tina be caught? Will Zach be a single parent? Find out what happens tomorrow. Only two chapters left! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: It's not always Tina, I've used her as a friend to everyone before, but she does make a good villain and a good betrayal storyline xxx**

 **Smiles180: At the party Tina was acting weird, Joe thought that it could be Tina, Cam recognised the voice, Bex said it was someone at the party... I promised that I wouldn't hurt Sean and I won't...Cam on the other hand...sorry not sorry! xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Thank you so much! xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Thank you so much! I really wanted to tell you that you were right. Do you believe that Bex and Zach had a thing going on? What will Grant will make of this? Thank you again! xxx**

 **LuckyMe22: Thank you so much! I love this! When I first started writing I would write a chapter a day and then upload it the following morning. But now I have lots of time so I've been writing in bulk. I just finished the last chapter yesterday and I've emotional about it... Thank you again xxx**


	19. Glass and Anchors

**Zach POV**

We were racing down the streets of San Diego trying to find any trace of Cam. We'd been in three separate cars taking over the whole city.

'Maybe they've moved location?' Macey asked through the comms.

'Tina knows how Cam operates, she would have her contained somewhere where Cam couldn't get away easily. She'll be trapped somewhere away from the road or the main trail.' Bex said turning the wheel.

'I've managed to access the CCTV from the diner. We're looking for a white van' Liz informed

'Jez, that's helpful' Bex said sarcastically just as a troop of several white vans passed by

'Is there anything about the van that's distinctive, Liz?' I asked

'No' Liz's voice broke. We all knew what this was. A needle in a haystack.

We kept driving round showing Tina's photo around seeing if anyone saw her. They hadn't. We were beginning to lose hope. No one had seen Tina and therefore no one had seen Cam. All of us met up at a pitstop on the side of the road. I got out the car and slammed the door pacing up and down on the gravel the crunch under my feet.

'Zach you need to calm down' Bex hissed

'I can't Bex' I snapped 'I've just got Cam back into my life and I don't want to lose her because I've messed up'

'We will find her, maybe not today, but we will find her' Bex's calm voice was so sure that I almost believed her...almost.

'We haven't driven down this part' Jonas said pulling out a map.

'We do this and then we rest for the night, deal?' Bex looked at me carefully

'Deal'

We set off along a highway down the stretch of road. The tarmac was flat and constant. We kept going, soon the woodlands beside us changed and gave way to water, vast blue glittering in the sun. The water looked so peaceful...except for a large platform of white bobbing in the water. It was the top of a van...and the van was sinking, fast. And a figure watching from the side.

 **Cam POV**

The water was rising, the air pressure was dropping and moving was becoming harder and harder. There was absolutely nothing to help me get out of here. The top of the car was almost completely underwater the pressure had increased so much that the windows were groaning. There was ringing in my ears and there was thumping in my heart. My eyelids were becoming heavy. _Don't Cam_ I muttered to myself _Must stay awake_. But I couldn't, my eyelids closed and I couldn't open them. I collapsed on the seats, my body too heavy to move now. My brain tried to keep me awake, flooding images of Sean in my head. If I could scream, I probably would have.

But Sean's laugh and his smile clouded my mind, right until I blanked out.

 **Zach POV**

I slammed on the breaks causing Bex to curse in 3 different languages.

'What was that for?' She snapped.

'Look' I pointed to the water. Bex followed my gaze and her eyes widened. I jumped out of the car and ran towards the barrier looking down. Tina was standing, looking at the van, she didn't even turn.

'You bitch' Bex snapped punching her across the jaw. Tina staggered back spitting blood.

'You're too late' She smirked.

'What the fuck have you done?' I hissed. She looked at me and smiled

'You should have stayed away' She said slowly. 'You should have kept her safe' She laughed but Bex punched her once again. Tina laughed

'She knows about you two over that summer, does Grant?'

'You're a bigger bitch than I thought if you think Cam believed you'

'I have pictures. One word and they go _everywhere_ ' She laughed again. Suddenly her laugh was cut short and she crumpled to the ground. Behind her was Liz holding a taser.

'She had it coming to her'

'She's lying Grant' I snapped 'Nothing happened between us, I can promise you' Grant looked at me carefully. He then nodded as if agreeing.

I turned my attention back to the van, the still water lapped around this white object causing little ripples. My heart was racing and adrenaline surged. 'We need to get down there' I began to hop over the barrier.

'Zach wait' Grant pulled my arm 'The water may look still, but the current is strong'

'I can't leave her there Grant, I have to help her' I pleaded.

'Take this' Liz thrusted a small device in my hand 'It's a diamond blade, it'll break through even the toughest of materials. Though, don't get it on your skin' She added

'We're coming with you' Nick patted Grant on his shoulder. I nodded and both of them.

All three of us began to make our way through the undergrowth until we got to the water's edge. I flung my shirt off and dived straight into the water not waiting for the others. The water was cold, freezing almost. But I kept going. I help Liz's blade close.

The van was virtually submerged in the water, though it didn't look like the interior had been penetrated. I looked in and saw Cam lying across the seats, I couldn't see if her chest was rising or falling, she was still. I swam back up to the surface as Nick and Grant reached me.

'The inside of the cabin is dry, which means as soon as we break the window, water is going to flood in and the current could pull Cam and us away'

'One person breaks the window, one person grabs Cam, the other is an anchor' Grant suggested.

'I'll break the glass' Nick offered his hand out and I gave him the blade.

'I'll be the anchor' Grant added

'Let's do this, three, two...one' We all took a deep breath and then plunged back under the water. We managed to get down the the van under one breath, we looked at each other and communicated via sign language. Nick braced himself and turned the device on. It began to swirl the water around us, he edged closer to the glass, the blade continually rotating. It made contact and the glass began to spider but not break. Nick tried a different point to weaken the glass. _We need to kick_ he signed to us. We all nodded. _Three, two, one_. Nick kicked the glass and he succeeded, water flooded the cabin and cam's body rose. I grabbed her and with Grant's help, we were able to make it. We kicked to the surface and I gasped for aim, Cam's body was limp in my arms.

'Get her to the bank' Grant ordered. We kicked until our legs hurt. Grant got out of the water first and took Cam from me carefully. He laid her down on the riverside whilst I got out. 'Come on Cam' Grant was already doing compressions on her chest.

'CALL AN AMBULANCE' Nick shouted up to the girls.

'Cam, can you hear me' I took over from Grant and was compressing her chest, _one, two, three_. Grant was keeping her airways clear. 'Come on Cam' I kept pressing, even when Liz and Macey were crying, even when Grant tried to push me away, I kept going. I will keep going.

 **Author's note: So it's the penultimate chapter. Will Cam survive? What will Sean do when he finds Cam? Will Tina get justice? Find out what happens in tomorrow's chapter. xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I make no promises that Cam will or won't be hurt. xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I know what you mean. Don't worry, I have _Twisted Fate_ that I'll be uploading, another GG story in the works AND I'm in the process of writing a story based on the Embassy Row Series because I love Grace so much...xxx**

 **Luckyme22: It will be a happy ending for some of the characters, but I won't tell you who xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Tina wanted to watch Cam suffer, she didn't really put up a fight when she was caught. Bex and Zach were never intimate in that way, I promise you. But will Cam be safe? Has Zach been able to save her in time? Don't worry, I promise you everything would work out...for most of them...So what do you think about new stories coming soon AND one being about _Embassy Row_ and Grace and Alexei and all the drama that comes with them? xxx**


	20. Something Beautiful

**Author's note: Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story from the beginning, I can't believe how quickly it's come around to the end... So I have a new story _Something Missing_ that is out now, so go check it out! As well as that, I have two more stories (One is another GG and one is based on Embassy Row series) Make sure you follow me for updates on when these stories will be coming. Thank you so much again from the bottom of my heart, I can't wait to share the surprises with you, and I hope you all enjoy this final (and cute) chapter xxx**

 **Smiles180: Everything will be fine, I promise! Thank you so much for your support, your comments mean so much to me! xxx**

 **BritshBombshell007: AHHH Thank you lovely so much! All your questions will be answered...xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thank you so much! I'll make sure to let you know when I'm uploading it...probably mid-late october...Thank you as always for your honest and witty comments, I have enjoyed reading them and I hope to see you again soon for other stories xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Thank you so much! I have loved that you've come back and spread so much positivity over everything, I'm glad you have enjoyed this story and I hope that the ending is good enough. Please make sure you check out _Twisted Fate_ part 3 of my _Twisted_ series...Love always xxx**

* * *

 **Zach POV**

The hospital is just as bleak as I remember. The white washed walls reflecting light trying to brighten up the overwhelming stench of death. The nurses continued along the corridor, some glanced at me. One or two looked me up and down. I just ignored them. Others were busy on their rounds and looked like they hadn't slept in days. I sat in a plastic chair losing the feelings in my thighs and butt. This cannot be the end. Bex came around the corner carrying a cup of coffee and holding onto Sean's hand. Sean looked around nervously, his bottom lip bulging out and his eyes were dull. He was a boy who'd found sadness and hadn't given it up yet. He needed his mommy to make him happy.

'Hey buddy' I smiled at him. He moved closer to Bex. I noticed, she noticed. Bex crouched down slightly.

'You remember Zach, don't you?' She smiled. Sean nodded. 'He's been looking after mommy and will take you to see her'

'Can I see her now?' Sean's eyes sparkled, he looked at me excited.

'Sure' I gave a weak smile. I offered my hand out. Sean looked at it, looked and Bex and back at me.

'It's okay' Bex soothed. That seemed to be enough for Sean, he leapt from Bex's hand and took mine. It was fast, almost like he didn't want to be left alone again.

'Let's go see mommy'

 **Cam POV**

There was a constant tapping on my arm, not sharp or hurtful but something noticeable. There was a dent in the bed. Not big enough that I dipped as well, but small enough to make an impression.

'Mommy' The tapping continued 'Mommy wake up' I groaned and tried to roll over but I couldn't. There was a sigh. Then there were then two small hands placed on either side of my face, shaking slightly. 'Mommy, open your eyes now' I opened one eyes and saw Sean's green eyes looking at me carefully. I felt like I was still dreaming. Is this my mind taking over? Was this death? I closed my eye again. 'Mommy' Sean's voice was slightly cross.

'Gallagher Girl, open your eyes' A hand was placed over mine. It rubbed small circles and then there was a pitch, sharp and sudden. I snapped my eyes open and bolted upright. I had to squint against the harsh light of the hospital room. This was real. I didn't die.

'MOMMY!' Sean threw his arms around me. It took me a moment to realise where we were. My senses came back and I wrapped my arms around Sean holding him tight.

'Oh baby!' I exclaimed feeling the tears falling as I hugged him tighter.

'I missed you' He muttered, his face buried in my chest.

'Oh I missed you so much' I pulled him back and looked at him. I smirked at him 'Have you grown?' I raised my eyebrow. Sean giggled.

'I can reach the top of the table now' He smiled

'Really?' I pouted my lip out 'Maybe I need to get a taller table' He laughed. For the first time I looked at Zach, he was watching us both carefully with a smile, not a smirk, a smile.

'How did you…?' I couldn't finish, I couldn't really think. 'Thank you' I whispered.

'How are you feeling?' Zach took hold of my hand and sat forward.

'Better than I ever have done' I pulled on his hand drawing him closer. He understood. His spare hand cupped my cheek and he planted a mellow kiss on my lips, full of hunger and passion and relief.

'Ew' Sean muttered. I pulled away from Zach and saw Sean place his hands over his eyes.

'You don't like kissing?' I asked him, he peaked through his fingers. He put his hands down.

'I don't like mommy kissing him' He pointed at Zach

'Why?' I asked, feeling a bubble of fear growing

'Because mommy should only kiss my daddy' He huffed. I looked at him and then looked at Zach.

'Sean, honey' I gathered him ups in my arms and positioned him on my lap. 'You know I never talked about your daddy?'

'Yeah' He twiddled his thumbs

'Well, that's because your daddy had to stay away and fight bad guys. But your daddy is back' I glanced at Zach quickly 'And he's sitting right here' Sean looked at me and then looked at Zach in awe.

'Are you a superhero like mommy?' He asked. Zach smirked

'I came to find your mommy so she could help me take down a bad guy...well girl...but mommy got a bit hurt so she has to stay here for a while'

'Are you staying now?' Sean asked Zach. Zach smirked

'Well, that depends' He dug into his pocket.

'On what?' Sean asked. I felt my breath hitch

'It depends on if mommy wants to marry me or not?'

 **1 month later**

'Mommy' A bundle jumped on my bed 'Mommy get up, get up!' He squealed

'It's too early' I groaned rolling over, further into the covers. He sighed and I had to hold back a smile. Like father like son.

'Mommy please get up' He tugged on my arm. I peered out from under the covers to see him pouting out his bottom lip. I let out a light hearted laugh

'Okay, I'm up' I sat up as he jumped on the bed more.

'Mommy, you and daddy are getting married today!' He clapped his hands.

'Yeah Gallagher Girl' Zach appeared in the doorway, shirtless and smirking 'We're getting married today'

'Is that today?' I raised my eyebrow, keeping my tone calm and casual 'Shame, I think I'm double booked'

'Oh?' Zach raised his eyebrow and stalked towards me. I felt a blush creep up on me.

'Sean, why don't you go and watch out for auntie Bexy and uncle Grant?'

'Yeah, yeah!' He bounced off of the bed, past Zach and down the stairs. I chuckled. My gaze then returned to Zach who had inched even closer.

'You said you were double booked?' He placed his hands on either side of me, trapping me.

'I'm sure there was something about today' I tried to stop myself from stuttering, stop him from noticing how much he affected me. Zach smirked, his arms flexed and his gaze flickered down to my lips. I shuddered slightly.

'Well, maybe I should convince you' He leant closer and kissed me softly. I melted immediately, Zach's arms landed on my waist, one behind my back as he flattered me back to the bed, climbing on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him impossibly closer. I arched my back into him as the kiss became more heated. A moan escaped my lips. Zach chuckled and began to kiss my neck. His hand trailing down my side causing me to shiver.

'We're getting married today' I whispered. He hummed in response. 'I swear it's bad luck for a groom to see the bride before the wedding' Zach looked back up at me.

'Do you want me to stop?' His eyes sparkled. I was debating about whether to say yes or no...Before I could speak, the doorbell went.

'MOMMY, DADDY, AUNTIE BEXY AND UNCLE GRANT ARE HERE' Sean called up the stairs. Zach swore under his breath but didn't move immediately.

'We need to go' I shoved him slightly. Zach sighed giving me one last, long kiss before getting up and making his way downstairs. I stayed in bed for a moment feeling a bubble of hope grow inside of me. I studied my left hand, the small diamond ring glowed in the morning light. I twisted it and saw the small inscription that Zach made; _Since 2007_.

Almost a decade later, and one child, Zach and I were finally going to walk down the aisle. Zach knocked on the door and it brought me back. He smiled at me.

'Grant and I are heading off now' He smiled. 'I'll see you down the aisle Gallagher Girl'

'I'll be the one in white' I smiled.

'I'll be waiting' He winked and then disappeared.

...

There was a knock at the door.

'It's open' I called. The door opened slowly, Rachel, Joe and Sean came in.

'Oh my' my mom put her hand to her mouth 'Cameron, you look beautiful' She gasped. I smiled, looking down at the silk gown that floated around me, the lace on the body clung to my waist.

'Mommy, you look like a princess!' Sean exclaimed. I knelt down and looked at him in his suit and tie.

'You look very handsome' I fixed his tie

'I look like daddy' he smiled wide. There was another knock at the door.

'Cam' Bex poked her head through the door. She smiled 'It's time' I stood up and dusted myself off.

'Come on buddy' My mom held Sean's hand and took him out of the room. Leaving me and Joe.

'You nervous?' He asked

'No' I smiled. Joe raised his eyebrow 'Okay...I'm scared'

'So was I when I married your mother...I felt like I was taking Matthew's place'

'Dad would have wanted you two to be together. You were his favourite people'

'Well now I feel like I'm taking his place again, walking you down the aisle'

'Joe' I reached for his hand and squeezed. 'If my dad was still here, I'd want _both_ of you to walk me down the aisle' Joe smiled.

'Are you ready Cameron?'

'I'm ready'

...

'I, Zachary Alexander Goode, take thee Cameron Ann Morgan to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and to cherish; from this day forward, as long as we both shall live'

'I, Cameron Ann Morgan, take thee Zachary Alexander Goode to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and to cherish; from this day forward, as long as we both shall live'

The rings were slipped on our fingers, the eternal words were shared. _I do, I do._ _You may now kiss the bride_. Suddenly cheers erupted and Zach and I smiled widely. He wrapped his arms around me and dipped me, like he did all those years ago. This was the start of something beautiful. This was the beginning of making things right...

 **The End**


End file.
